


Bits and pieces

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Defeatist Is Not A Good Look On You [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, George Washington is still a Senator, James Reynolds is still a pimp, Only he's a bit more refined and not as ridiculous to his wife, So is George King III, Sort Of, actual suicide by a minor character, all of the angst, everyone is an orphan somehow, teenagers and kids learning to fend for themselves at an early age, there are adults but most of them are crappy, thoughts of suicide by a main chatacter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: I have about fifty different things involved with this story, be they alternate ways the characters met or alternate plot points and backstories, all of that good stuff. I'm hoping that putting some of my ideas up will help me flesh out what I want to do with the actual story, so by all means enjoy my ramblings!





	1. Talked Down (gun remix 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Alex and Lizzie go to a new school, but apparently the more things change, the more they stay the same. Or: The one where two of the main characters intervene on behalf of a bullied kid. There might be a gun involved. (Version 1.)

Alex was known to confront bullies, so why Samuel Seabury thought it was a good idea to show his ugly mug around them, Eliza had no clue. Currently, Seabury was badgering some kid for his homework and had gone to hit the kid when the response wasn't satisfactory. Alex pushed the kid behind him and snapped at Seabury. 

“Why not pick on somebody your own size, asshat?” Alex barked out, eyes blazing. 

Eliza groaned. She already knew this wasn't going to end well, but then Alex had to keep talking, which guaranteed the worst possible outcome. 

“ _ Please _ shut up.” She grumbled. 

Looking back, it was stupid that nobody saw the gun coming. It was literally up the boy's sleeve, in some hidden coat pocket. She'd always wanted a jacket like that. They made awesome smack holders. But that's beside the point. It wasn't every day a high school kid found a gun to their head. Elixa couldn't find it in herself to panic like the others were. The medium-sized crowd had thinned to practically nothing. Herself, Alex, Seabury, the boy he'd been bullying, and someone else. Someone who hadn't been fast enough to go with the adrenaline rush and were now unfortunately rooted to their spot by fear. Poor kids. 

Seabury still hasn't done anything, and it's been a few seconds. 

“You ever shoot a gun, kid?” 

_Please shut up._ She wants to say. Only this time, she's the one talking. And she can't seem to stop. 

“I've seen it happen before. It's not pretty, even if you don't kill someone. Which, for the record, I doubt you'd manage. Because, well, you'd have to take the safety off.” 

A startled laugh slipped through Alex's gritted teeth, and he snorts. Seabury doesn't know his way around a gun anymore than the average person. There's TV and whatnot, but what was ever real about TV? 

It took nothing for Alex to squeeze the boy's arm until the gun dropped into his waiting hand. Seabury stabbed his heel into Alex's foot, and it was a damn good thing he wasn't holding the gun right. And that the safety was on. 

Alex let out a wordless growl and yanked Seabury upright. 

“Walk.” He ordered as the five of them turned to face the concerned teachers who now spread across the hall. 

“Quite the response time.” Alex offered. Eliza snorted. 

“They get some things right.” She offered as Alex shoved Seabury into Principal Adams’ waiting arms. The security officer handcuffed the boy and led him down the hall. 

Alex loped over to where Eliza had slumped against the lockers and eased himself down beside her.

“You're not supposed to do that.” He muttered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “That was dangerous. Someone could've gotten hurt.” 

“Well aren't you a hypocrite.” She snorted. 

“Good point… then again, who expected the gun?” He scoffed. 

“Foolish people, why did I ever stick with you in the first place?” 

“You had no choice.” Alex reminded jokingly. 

“Yeah, alright. 


	2. Taking a Shot (gun remix 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Verse, same a the first, but a whole lot louder and a whole lot worse! (also with different characters)

Alex was known to confront bullies, so why Charles Lee thought it was a good idea to show his ugly mug around them, Eliza had no clue. Currently, Lee was badgering some kid for his homework and had gone to hit the kid when the whimpered “I was sick!” and the following bout of body-wracking coughs was not satisfactory. Alex pushed the kid behind him and snapped at Lee.

“What's the matter, too stupid for high school?” He sneered. Eliza facepalmed. While Lee absolutely deserved to be put in his place, this would not end well for anyone.

Already, a crown was forming around them and Eliza found herself pushed toward the center of the ring.

“That's not your problem! Clearly you're new around here.”

“So what if I am. Doesn't change the situation.”

“And what's that?”

“You were about to beat on a kid for not doing something that literally every kid is required to do. Considering that you've probably failed a grade, I can see why you'd at least need tutoring, but to make a kid-!”

Lee cut Alex off by leaping forward to tackle the newcomer, which Alex nearly dodged.

“Do your work for you is tantamount to child labor. And that-.”

He dodged a punch meant for his head. “Is illegal.”

“You think you're hot shit, do ya?” Lee sneered. “Someone throw me my bag!” He barked out. A golden backpack was gently passed through sets of trembling hands. Lee placed it down and unzipped it. He palmed a silver weapon and aimed it at Alex. The crowd scattered at first sight of the gun, howling for someone, anyone, to get away from Lee as quickly as possible.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Lee scoffed.

“Go get help.” Alex insisted.

“You'll need a witness.” She muttered.

The sick kid hadn't left yet, she noticed. He trembled behind Alex in a way that painfully reminded her of Maddy and Jeff, the latter shielding the former against the world.

“I'll have your homework tomorrow, just please, don't hurt us!” The boy whimpered, face wet with a river of panicked tears and choking on snot.

“You deserve a lesson.” Lee scorned.

 

Eliza had reimagined what happened to Philip, Isaac, a million times. She's not surprised to find that memory playing out before her again. She yanked the boy to her as Alex jerked back, but when she looked up, her friend stood tall.

_Thank you, God!_

Shoulder shot.

She slammed Lee into the lockers beside them, and Alex grabbed the gun before it could tumble and recoil. Good. She was free to take care of Lee.

“You sniveling, despicable, cowardly slice of monkey's ass!” She snarled. “Do you honestly think that waving that thing around would have gotten you anything but killed?” She sneered. “You are damn lucky that we know how to handle guns, because you would have hurt someone, you wretched deadbeat piece of shit!”

“Ms. Schuyler!” Dr. Adams came racing down the hall with Mr. Von Steuben and several other staff members, alarmed looks on their faces.

Eliza stepped back and turned to face the oncoming adults, only for Lee to rear up and punch her in the face. She let out a wordless snarl and lunged for the boy, only for Alex’s hissed

“Elizabeth!” To reach her ears. She glanced up to find that the teachers were hauling Lee away and guiding Alex to where the nurse had her first-aid kit.

“Find that kid, yeah?” Alex offered before he let the adults lead him away. The kid? Wha? Oh. The boy was a freshman, and he was in full-on tears now, hiccuping for all the world to hear.

“Kid?” She rasped, throat sore and energy leeching from her as the shock wore off. Jeff said that she was good at compartmentalizing. She could only guess he meant with stuff like this.

“What's your name, kid? Can't be calling you _kid_ forever.”

“Billy.” The boy hiccupped. “Friends call me wolf, cuz they're my favorite animal.”  

“You think we're friends, Billy?”

“You two saved my life. I'd say we're way past nicknames.” He muttered. “He… he had a- I didn't know-.”

“No one knew anything, Billy.” Eliza offered sincerely. “No one expected this to happen. I'm just glad you're okay.”

“You'd friend, Alex, will he be okay?”

“We should probably find out.” Von Steuben was one of the kinder, more rational teachers at the school, and Eliza was glad he was here.

“He's tough.” The middle Schuyler sister insisted. “At most he'll hate that Lee got the jump on him. But we should definitely go. You probably want to get somewhere else.” She told Billy. The boy nodded.

“Anywhere but here. Could I… do you think they'd let me see him later?”

“Sure, Billy. Let's get you cleaned up first.”

“Wolf.” Billy insisted.

“Alright then, Wolf. Let's see what's happening at the front office, yeah? All the good stuff happens where kids aren't around."

Von Steuben laughed shortly and led them through the school.

  
  
  
  
  
  


George and Martha Washington came sooner than humanly possible, and Eliza woke up to find herself on a chair in the guidance office, with Billy (Wolf, he claimed) in the next chair over. The freshman blinked tired eyes and sniffled loudly before he spoke.

“That lady's got a set of lungs on her.”

“I wonder what Adams said.” Eliza scoffed as she stretched and got to her feet.

“Where are you going?”

“To find out what's going on. Wanna come with?”

“That might not be the best idea. She sounds pretty mad.”

“Courage, Wolf, is a virtue that you don't seem to have much of.”

“Lies!” The boy scoffed indignantly, scrambling to his feet. He was surprisingly quiet for all the noise he'd made before, and grief hit her at the reminder of Madison, who she'd probably never see again. She opened the door and they crept into the main part of the office.

“I want to see this boy. I want to talk to.his parents, and I want to know what the hell they were thinking, allowing that child to run around like he did!” Martha snapped. Eliza snickered and Wolf's eyes widened as several sets of eyes landed on them.

“Eliza!” He hissed, panicking as the girl's laughter grew.

“Okay, okay, I'm good, Wolf, I swear, it's just-!” She burst into another round of snickers that had everyone staring, concerned looks on their faces.

“Eliza, dear, you might want to sit down again.” Martha offered hesitantly.

“You're a lot like me when I'm pissed.” Eliza noticed.

“And probably all motherly too.”

“I'm no one's mother, boy.”

“Don't act like you didn't try and herd me away as soon as possible. And you sure thumped Lee a good one.” Wolf snickered. “Are all girls like that?”

“Just the classy ones.” One of the male clerks offered playfully.

  
  
  
  


Alex loped into the guidance office, much to the consternation of the school nurse.

“So, how lucky am I to be alive right now?”

It was their thing, but Eliza wasn't in the mood for it. Alex could probably tell, because he place his free hand on her shoulder.

“I moved.” He deadpanned.

“You instigated. As usual.”

“You saw what happened to that kid, right? Poor boy was about to get the life beat outta him.”

“His name is Wolf.”

“The kid? Good to know. Still, you can't be mad at me this time. If I hadn't confronted Lee, it would have been someone else on the wrong end of some hot lead.”

“So that makes it alright?”

“Yes, because nobody died. Are you gonna mope like this the entire time?”

“I'm allowed to, considering i was practically useless.”

“I wouldn't say that. You clocked Lee a few good ones. Hs won't forget either of us in a hurry.”

“I should've shot his crazy ass.”

“Well, that's illegal. And you'd have gone the jail instead of just possibly getting suspended.

“I wouldn't mind it. I doubt jail is any worse than the idea of being a Reynolds girl.”

“I thought you stopped fantasizing about that.”

“Shut up, Alex, they're not fantasies. They were all possible scenarios.”

“Not if I'd gotten a say.”

“I hadn't met you then. Stop being such a whiner.”

“Yeah, well, I don't want you to be a prostitute. Or go to jail for murder.”

“I'd go to jail either way. How did we even get on this topic?”

“I brought up jail and you brought up the Reynolds girls. Speaking of, now that we're no longer in that environment and I am significantly injured-.”

“Spit it out, Hamilton.”

“On second thought, I'll tell you later. Bye.”

He left before Eliza could object.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Not so tough now, are you?” Lee scoffed.

“Go get help.” Alex insisted when the hall had emptied of everyone but he, Eliza and Lee.

“You'll need a witness.” She muttered.

 

Alex annoys some kid enough that they forget their previous victim to focus on him. Kid comes at him with a knife and Alex goes into survival mode. The only reason no one gets shanked is because the first thing Alex does is disarm the boy. The blade slices his hand and Alex flips it away before he proceeds to beat the shit outta Charles Lee.  Eliza is tempted to let him continue, but teachers have heard the commotion and are racing to the scene. Alex allowed Eliza to twist him away and got a punch to the face for his troubles. Eliza would have let him go had the nearest teacher not arrived from down the hall.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Von Steuben was a fair man, not easy to upset, and he truly cared what happened to his students. As the boy, Lee, started babbling about how he was attacked, Eliza retrieved the knife.

“Sir, if I may?” She cut in abruptly.

“Give me that!” Von Steuben hissed, holding out his hand. Eliza gave the weapon to him hilt-first.

“Alex interfered when he saw another kid about to get beat up. Lee decided that trying to shut him up would be more amusing than getting his daily fix. He forgot that street kids know all kinds of tricks.”

Here, she turned to a paling Lee.

“You're lucky a beatdown was all you got, Lee. You're lucky Alex knows how to disarm people with knives. I wouldn't have bothered disarming you. Just let nature run it's course after my first punch.”

Lee's eyes widened, and Von Steuben shook his head.

“Come with me, you lot. This needs to be handled properly.” He growled, ignoring Lee's sputtering.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mr. Lee, you have proven to be a danger to yourself and others. You will be escorted to clean out your locker and expelled from all learning establishments in the Cequil State school system pending a full trial. Your parents have agreed to place you in a solitary room at a juvenile detention center pending your trial. You are dismissed.”

  
  


“Hamilton, you will be suspended for causing significant damage to another student. The only thing saving you from a fate similar try to Charles Lee is the fact that you originally acted in defense of another. Your efforts to deescalate the situation almost turned into a bloodbath, and the only reason I'm not expelling you forthright is because you were thoroughly provoked. You would do well to remember, Mr. Hamilton, that this is not New York City.”

“In New York City, one of us would be dead no questions asked. There would be no one to stick up for either of us, and the knife would go into lockup as evidence to be used in a murder trial. Thank you, Dr. Adams, for pointing out ever so kindly, the difference in how things ended. I would hate to be a savage New Yorker.” Alex sneered.

“Enjoy the rest of your day.” Eliza scoffed.

  
  


“What happened?” George wasn't happy, but Eliza was confident that he'd understand.

“Some kid was harassing some other kid and I interfered. Talked long enough the kid to get away and when the so-called tormentor realized that, he tried to fight me. He's obviously never fought a day in his life if he thought his puny little switch would take me down.”

“The kid had a knife?!” Isaac yelped from where he sat beside George.

“Not now, Phil.” Eliza murmured.

“But Alex-.”

“Not now.” She insisted. As in they'd all be talking later. Now was the time for the adults to come to an agreement.

Isaac nodded and slumped back into his chair, a worried look on his face.

“I assume you've dealt with the aggressor?” George offered.

“Yes, of course.” Dr. Adams insisted. “Lee has been expelled from our school and won't be allowed an education in this system. He'll be place in juvenile detention until he can prove that he's no longer a danger to himself and others. Either way, he won't be coming near this place anytime soon.”

  
  
  


“So, how lucky am I to be alive right now?”

“You got stabbed in the gut. I don't think you should be up.”

 


	3. Reynolds' Second Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember up in the tags when I said James Reynolds is still a pimp? 
> 
> Some backstory: Originally this took place in modern-day where the main couple are a bit older and still orphans. Reynolds was going to be the antagonist, so if some of these pieces don't mesh with the overall, that's why. Anyway, here's the one-shot!

“Hey, get this, some girl from Reynolds just tried to seduce me.” Alex snickered. 

“And what's this girl's name?” 

“Mariah, Maria? Fuck if I care. It was funny that she tried.” 

“Oh, Alex you fool, I love you to death. That was  _ not _ just one of Reynolds' girls. That was the one he married.” 

“Wait… he married one of his whores? That makes no sense at all.” 

“What exactly happened, Alexander?” 

“She caught me on the way from the library. 'I know you are a man of honor.’ she said. Most random thing ever.” 

“That means she knows about the orphanage.” Eliza muttered darkly. 

“Everyone knows about the orphanage. It's the worst-kept secret on the block.” 

“Keep going. What else did she say?” 

“That she needed help getting out of a jam and she heard I was studying to be a lawyer. Apparently her husband is a cheater who knocks her around.” 

“Sounds about right. What else?” 

“She asked for money and a place to stay. I gave her a 20 and told her to get some food and go to the shelter. She started following me, so I took a few wrong turns and found myself in a back alley.” 

“Fuck.” Eliza deadpanned. 

“Yep. She followed me there too. And then she offered the night. My price has been paid and I can go collect any time I want.” 

“Are you gonna take her up on that?” 

“I barely have time to be with  _ you _ the way I want to. What the hell would I do with  _ her _ ?” 

“Anything you want, apparently.” Eliza chuckled. “So what'd you say?” 

“Told her that I had no time and left. Let her try again if she wants to. She's lucky that I don't hit women. I don't like having people all up in my space.” 

“You like having me here just fine.” Eliza snickered. Alex snorted. 

“Exactly.” He deadpanned. 


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally known as the Reynolds Pamphlet but that's no longer as fitting. Set in the same Antagonist!Reynolds verse.
> 
> Alex gets pulled in on an old secret and reveals something of a dark past.

Alexander Hamilton?” 

“Yes?” 

“I'll need you to come with me, please.” 

“What's this about?” 

“The FBI's field office in Albany has arrested James Reynolds, and he's listed you as one of his employees.” 

“Of fucking course he did. Am I being arrested?” 

“For now, we just need the full story.” 

“Alright, where are we going?” 

“Local police station. Feel free to get in the front.” The officer said as Alex followed him to the car. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“State your name and age for the record, please?” 

“Alexander Hamilton. I'm seventeen years old.” 

“And what is your connection to James Reynolds?” 

“He ran a club, from what I knew. The orphanage I lived in is now dismantled because the adults got arrested. But we'd all just gotten through the series of storms that hit the city. No money, our stuff destroyed, the Larsons had taken all the food with them for a road trip. I wasn't old enough for any respectable company to hire me, and we would starve otherwise. So I asked for a job. Reynolds let me run random packages. I didn't ask and he didn't say, though I had some suspicions that they weren't exactly legal. But I got a thousand for each run. I did ten. I paid him back in bits at first, but I messed up one of my payments and he took two of the kids from the orphanage. Said he'd keep them until I paid up. That was on a Wednesday. I got there the next Saturday and paid him back in full. Gave him extra to make sure he didn't take from the orphanage again, even if they asked. That was the end of that. What'd he go down for, anyway? There were rumors, but I'm not sure how much of it is true.” 

“I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to give you that information.” 

 


	5. Vengeance Unfurled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the main universe of Defeated Is Not A Good Look On You where Philip Morgan finds out the truth about his biological father. Introducing Marcus Trawler, movie star and jackass extraordinaire! 
> 
> Warning: What happens to Laura Morgan is basically what amounts to an attempted (non-consensual) abortion. So I'm adding a few tags to reflect that.

“Wait, you guys said it's been four years since the last time you saw him, which would make him five when his incident happened. Then he says he remembers getting whatever he wants for three years before that, but who remembers when they're two years old?” 

Eliza shrugged. 

“The mind works in strange ways.” She offered. “And yes, Phil was born in the orphanage. His mother, Laura… she came in right around the time Alex and I did. Kids aged out eventually, but it was us three and a couple others left. Laura had a guy she was seeing who would come around every now and then. Alex didn't like him. At first I thought it was because he adored Laura, but then we found out she was pregnant. So yeah, Alex went ballistic in all his eight year old glory. Guy stopped coming around. Turns out he was in it for a bet and if you want to know exactly how I got the nickname Batgirl, just ask he and his friends how their stay at the hospital was. Bastards. But yeah, they had sex, he dumped her, she found out she was pregnant, she decided she was keeping it and tried to ask for help. Not money or anything, because the state was actually doing their job back then. She wanted him to be there. He was like “fuck no" and dipped out like the whiny little bitch he was. Some friends of his tried to kill her, turns out that he convinced them to do it by telling them that she cheated on him, got pregnant by some other guy, and  _ then _ asked for his help. They failed, if only because Isaac is alive. And we got there in time. If school hadn't let out early that day… and holy shit, Aaron was new to the Larsons but damn if he didn't take one look at what was happening and start beating the shit outta the first kid he reached.” 

“She survived that but it caused an early labor. Granted the due date was only two weeks away so thank God that nothing was too bad. We got someone to come down from the hospital and help out. Isaac was born, Laura died, we lived life and now we're here.” 

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

“Where exactly is this boy you all beat up?” Catherine demanded primly.

“Last we checked, his parents moved him out of the city. Apparently he was 'so distraught’ that he had his fake girlfriend killed that it was best for him not to stay.” Eliza sneered.

“Did anyone go to court over this? That's practically murder!” Martha spat.

“There was nothing. It ended in a backdoor deal that they wouldn't go to trial and in exchange the Larsons got money for ‘pain and suffering.’ But it was written off to the coroner as complications during birth.” 

“AKA everybody washes their hands of the orphans because they're nothing but trouble.” Isaac spat. “I must have asked about my parents a million times! Why not tell me anything before?” 

“Because you were a kid.” Alex scoffed. “Hell, you're still a kid.  _ We're _ still considered kids. You think anyone wanted you to have to deal with all that? The fact that someone saw you as a pest to get rid of and not a human being? No one wants to feel like that. So yes, we put it off. I'd planned on telling you before you aged out but life fucks up all my plans.” 

“Do you guys even  _ know _ who my father is?” Isaac snapped. 

“Sure, his name is George Washington and he's right over there. Not quite the jackass that historical nomenclature would have you believe.” Alex drawled.

Martha chuckled softly, remembering the conversation they'd had about namesakes. 

“I  _ mean _ the guy who knocked my birth mom up.” 

“Oh, yeah, no. He's not your father. It's easy to have sex as long as everyone's willing. Fun, even. But he wanted you gone from the start, and there's no way he's getting anywhere near you now.” Alex insisted.

“Do you have the name of this boy?” George asked. 

Alex and Eliza shared a long look, and Alex nodded before Eliza spoke. 

“Marcus Trawler. Why do you want to know?” 

“It's about time  _ Trawler _ owned up to what he did. Properly.” 

Eliza gulped. 

“That doesn't sound ominous at all. The guy could be halfway across the country by now.” 

“There's someone in California with that name, actually. Hollywood, no less. Famous actor or something. This look like him?” Mr. Schuyler asked, showing them both the phone. Sure enough, it was Laura's so-called  _ boyfriend _ . 

“I'd rather not have to go through this, but if you're going to drag it out again, let the parents know first. Film it, even. I want to know exactly what they say or do once they hear we've made a comeback.” 

“Call Aaron, too. He's gonna  _ love _ this.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Someone filmed it, alright.

_ “Marcus Trawler,” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “You are under arrest for the murder of Laura Morgan. _

_ “What the fuck?! That bitch died from giving birth to her bastard kid even after I told her to handle it. Why the hell am I being arrested?”  _

_ “You have the right to remain silent.” _

_ “Fuck that, I want to know who's idea of a prank this is so I can beat their heads in.” “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." _

_ “You fucking bet my lawyer will be there! He'll shove those rights so far up your ass you'll be spitting the paper they were written on!”  _

  
  


“Shame.” Eliza purred as she watched the YouTube video of police arresting a movie star at a party a week or so after they made the call. 

“Good think there's no statute of limitations on murder.” 

“You kill someone, you shouldn't get a free pass. Eacker didn't.” 

“Eacker  _ tried _ .”

“And failed.” Eliza chirped. “And is now buried under the jail by people who have either no lives or no chance at getting out of jail anytime soon. So!” 

“Yeah.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You! You three assholes are the reason my career has just gone down the drain?! And who the fuck is this kid? What's some brat got to do with this shit Laura pulled? Even from beyond the grave she's fucking up my life.” 

Isaac Washington stepped back, previous look of resignation hardened into one of hatred. 

“Alex was right.” He muttered. “He and Eliza told me exactly how you acted the first time. I thought you'd be less of an asshole… but then I guess people like you don't change. I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, Marcus, but then I'd be lying.” 

“Who the hell are you, kid?” 

“I'm the so-called problem you wanted your fake girlfriend to get rid of.” Isaac sneered. “Congratulations, jackass. You've successfully created a human life.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Holy shit, kid. That was  _ brilliant _ !” 

“You think so?” 

“All this time you were worrying about what to say. Obviously there was no need, if you can just pull  _ that _ outta nowhere.” 

  
  
  


“How the hell are you involved in a custody battle?” Mulligan asked three days later. 

“Is that the shit the news is playing? Fuckin hilarious. It's not a goddamn custody battle. One of the older girls at the orphanage got pregnant because that asshole decided that dating her on a dare from his buddies was a good idea. Then he convinced a bunch of kids in his grade that she cheated on him and got pregnant by some non-existent guy. He told her to handle the problem and when she decided she was having the kid, his friends beat the shit outta her. We told the adopted folks the truth when they asked one too many questions and then it turned into this clusterfuck. I maintain that it should have been left the fuck alone.” 

“I kind of agree with them.” Eliza offered gently. “God knows, Isaac doesn't need to be anywhere near this guy, but Laura deserves to rest knowing that the idiots who killed her are paying for it.” 

“They probably don't care by now. Those assholes most likely have jobs and families who have no clue what they did. You seriously want to make some poor kid an orphan because Mommy or Daddy screwed up and went with the crowd?” 

“If you call beating someone to death 'screwing up’ then I'd hate to know what you consider an actual crime.”

“It is a crime, dammit, and it shouldn't have happened, but what's the point of it being dragged back up again when nothing’s going to come of it?! You think money changes everything? If that's the case then everyone would be some morally upstanding citizen and everything would be all sunshine and rainbows. Money doesn't change the fact that my sister got beat to death on some rich kid's say so. Sure, it makes people do stupid things and yes, people want to survive and need money to do that. But if money weren't an establishing factor, Trawler would still be a jackass and the Larsons would still be shitty people with no parenting skills. Things like greed and random opportunities don't  _ give _ you a personality. They reveal what's been there all along.” 


	6. Talk Me Down With Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that Madison is tired of being sick. No one figures out just how tired he is until he accidentally tells them. Long talks and Feels ensue.

“Jeff hid Madison's pain meds and when he found out he, well, he would've beat the shit outta Jeff had he not been completely winded. But they've come to an agreement.”

“Which is…” Alex wondered. 

“We're monitoring his pain medication.” 

“Does his normal dosage keep him alright?” 

“He says it does. But he took double what he was supposed to before he got picked up by Reynolds. So we'll probably have to schedule his next appointment a bit earlier than usual.” 

“Sounds about right.” Alex offered. “I'll talk to them.” He offered. “Get some sleep, Airhead, you sound like a zombie.” 

“Oh, go punch a tree.” The boy on the other end snorted. 

“You see any trees around here, Burr?” 

Alex snickered at the annoyed voice that joined their conversation. 

“Evening, Madison.” He chuckled. “What's up with you?” 

“I'm sick of being sick!” The same voice snarled back. “I'm sick of needing help to do everything short of eat and go to the bathroom because I've got every breathing-related health issue under the sun. And on top of that, I just got back from being held hostage so Thomas could pay off a debt he wasn't supposed to have! Forgive me if I'm a bit pissed off.” 

“Well sure, be pissed off. But we both know you were a bit extreme before the Reynolds thing. What if they hadn't taken you? What if they weren't so hell-bent on keeping you alive?” 

“I'd be able to breathe, at least.” Madison scoffed. 

“You'd be alone. With a bunch of strangers. Because who did you have before you came to the Larsons?” 

“Jeff.” 

“And while he would be desperate enough to follow you, do you really think we'd let him?” 

“He better not!” Madison growled hoarsely. 

“Exactly. So you'd be alone with a bunch of people you've never met. Some of them might claim to be your family, but how would you know?” Alex sneered. 

“Shit… why the hell can't anything be normal?” 

“Normal’s overrated, that's why God gave us imagination.” 

“Y'know what God didn't give me?” Madison coughed. 

“I'm sure I can guess.” Alex offered. 

“A set of working lungs!” He snapped. 

“Huh, I thought I knew you better.” 

“What?” 

“I guess not.” 

“What are you on about?” 

“The Madison I know wouldn't let his asthma get in the way of anything he wanted. He was able to go to school, was almost first in his class. He played chess with his friend Jeff all the time. Kicked his ass, too. He'd climb to the roof of the orphanage and pretend he could fly when the wind was high enough. He liked sitting outside whenever storms came around. Originally we thought he was crazy, but apparently the truth is a lot simpler.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“He wanted a sign. He was ready to give up, and he wanted a sign that it was okay. So when he didn't get his sign, he decided to screw life over and give up anyway. Sound familiar?” 

“I know what you're doing.” Madison scowled. 

“I'm sure you do, Mads. Can you tell me why you don't like storms anymore? Or chess? You and Aaron used to have history contests just to see who could come up with the most absurd facts about the people we grew up hearing about. I remember one week, you came home from school and you were so obsessed with World War II that you found every book and movie about it and holed up at the library until you were done with them.” 

“Alex-.” 

“There are no storms in Heaven, Mads. I think you'd get pretty sick of blue skies every day. They probably don't even have snow there. Everything is all bright and happy-.” 

“What's wrong with bright and happy?” 

“And  _ boring _ . They wouldn't let you watch your crime shows on TV there.” 

“Why not?!” 

“No conflict, remember? Everything is perfect in Heaven. Which is why people are supposed to go there after they've lived their lives. When they're absolutely sick of conflict. When they want blue skies and boring TV, and everything to be about kittens and puppies and rainbows. Do you think you're there yet?” 

“Probably not.” 

“Then keep chasing storms, buddy. Life was never supposed to be easy, and I'm not about to patronize you with the whole 'i can't imagine’ thing. But keep taking your medicine. Keep going checkups with Dr. Walters. And between those? Go to school, play chess, marathon all the cartoons that aren't around anymore because adults think kids are soft. Hell, play a sport of you want.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” Madison grumbled. 

“It's not supposed to be  _ easy _ , James. You're supposed to be living.” 

“You realize this whole thing won't go away just because you give a rousing speech.” 

“What kind of asshole do you take me for? Of course it won't. Did I not just say it won't be easy? Goodness, you brats ruin all my moments.” Alex scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah, we love you too. You do have a point though. I'm just not sure I can get into all this again. I'm fucking drained all the time.” 

“Have someone make a list of everything you've ever wanted to do, whatever comes to mind. After the list is written, do the things in order of effort. Start with what takes the least, like watching movies with the others, and work your way up to what takes the most, like playing a sport. Your energy is going rise and fall, so will your motivation. Some days you'll feel like a truck's run over you. Pop in the movies and curl up with Theo. Others you'll feel on top of the world, so maybe go for a bit of a walk around the block. It depends on how you feel in the moment.” 

“And if I feel like taking all my pills again?” 

“Well definitely don't do that. Find Aaron or one of the younger kids.” 

“Why not Jeff?” 

“Because he'd blame himself and you'd feel obligated to not feel how you do. That's not what you need.” 

“How do you know what I need?” 

“I don't exactly. But I've been through this before so I have ideas. If they don't work then let me know. I'll always think of something.” 

“Thanks, Alex. This is gonna sound really cheesy, but that actually did make me feel better. Or at least like not punching a tree.” 

“That's very good.” Alex snickered. “You should go find Aaron.” 

Madison replied positively and steps in the background led to another voice. 


	7. Another Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't spoken to each other in the year they've been apart, not since they'd been told enough was enough. That this place wasn't doing them any favors. So she was shipped off to Virginia and he breezed through several places before, eventually, they dumped him there too. Only thing is… neither of them knows where the other one is, and they're practically about to be neighbors.
> 
> Version 1 of too many to count. This is neither my first draft of how these two meet in Virginia nor the last.

 

The Schuylers appeared the next day at breakfast. Apparently they were old friends of the Washingtons who were extremely eager to finally have an excuse to meet Isaac Washington (who would like to be called Philip from now on thank you very much.) and the new foster kid the family had scooped up on such short notice. George opened the door. The oldest flounced in like she owned the place with a quick “Hello!” before racing to the kitchen. The middle sister was more polite, more cautious in her introduction. Most would call her a recluse. Nobody knew why she was only ever good with kids younger than her. The youngest stopped to hug George before padding carefully after her sister. 

“Oh my God, Ellie, the new one’s hot!” Angelica squeaked. Alex rolled his eyes as the remaining two sisters entered the kitchen. 

The girl designated Ellie stopped short and rolled her eyes. 

“Of course he is. That's my boyfriend.” 

Alex choked on his food. There really was no way around it. Eventually, he managed to swallow what was in his mouth and cackle fully as Eliza shot him a weird look. 

“That was wonderful.” She deadpanned. 

“Liz, Liz, her face, you didn't see her face like I did. And everyone else had what the hell written all over them. Oh God, that was brilliant! Looks like you picked up a few things from Reynolds, yeah?” 

That brought her up short. 

“I guess I did.” She mused. 

  
  
  
  


To be quite honest, Alex had no idea what to do with himself. At this moment, he'd been shooed out of the kitchen by both Washingtons, and they didn't look too eager on letting him back in.

So he sat on the couch and conversed with the Schuylers, doing his best to ignore the fact that Eliza was ignoring him. If she didn't want to acknowledge their history, that was fine by him. They could start fresh or not at all, but at some point, they'd have to talk. 

“So this is what the Arctic feels like.” Phil chuckled bitterly.

Eliza shot her old friend a look. They held each other's gazes for a moment before moving at the exact same time.

“Not my problem!” Alex cackled before racing for the front of the house. Eliza, at least, spared the boy a look. 

“Someday, you'll know when to keep your mouth shut. Apparently not today.” She chirped before skipping to join her friend. 

Philip froze, shocked as he went over the past couple seconds in his mind. 

“Wait!” He wailed, hopping to his feet and bolting after the pair. “Ma! Don't leave me with these people!” 

He was out the front door in no time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What, now you got nothing to say?”

“He's too far out of my reach.” Eliza yawned.

“And he's not my problem anymore. Wanna see what room looks like? Someone actually has good taste around here.” 

“I know what your room looks like, Alex, I'm the one who decorated it.” 

“You did mention that yesterday.” 

“You're hopeless sometimes. I'm going to sleep now.”

“Lizzie wait!” 

“ _ What _ ?” She whined. 

“Don't leave me with these people!” 

“Phil, make sure your uncle doesn't spontaneously combust.” 

“Okay, Ma.” Isaac snickered. 

“What was that?” 

“Yes ma'am.” 

“Thought so.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ This has all the makings of a scam, _ Alex thought as he followed his social worker to the latest in a string of foster homes.  _ It’s not even a foster home _ , he mused as he walked up the winding path, lined with stones and a trimmed lawn. George and Martha Washington had exactly one adopted child, if Smith’s mutterings were correct. Alex was used to sharing, but it wasn’t his favorite thing ever. Besides, this place was too clean, too perfect to be anything but a front. 

_ At least they’re younger than me _ , the teen mused. Considering the way the orphanage was run, it was safe to say that he had a way with kids. More often than not, adults were the problem. Or in the case of the orphanage, the lack thereof.

 

The foster kid was in an after-school program, and Washington would pick him up at five. 

“Oh, you'll just adore Isaac. He is the sweetest little fourth grader. He takes martial arts after school and he's getting extremely good at it. His teacher was very impressed.” Martha Washington was crowing about the youngster as if he were her own, and that gave Alex pause. The warmth and excitement in her voice was hard to fake, especially around someone who knew what to look for.  _ It looks _ , Alex thought as he sipped tea from a fine glass set on the coffee table,  _ like the Washingtons might actually be looking forward to my presence. _ They wouldn't for long.

At any rate, the boy and his father would be late in getting back, so Alex wouldn't have to interact with them just yet. Mrs. Washington was nice enough. Less like Mrs. Larson and more like Dr. Walters. She talked quite a bit about her husband and their friends. George seemed like a nice guy, if a bit goofy for someone as physically imposing as he. He hasn't met the kid yet, hasn't even seen a picture. This all happened way too fast… the system needed to wash their filthy hands of him and he needed… he needed… 

“Relax.” Martha's voice lilted as it draped itself over his ears. “Breathe with me, Alex, match your breaths to mine.” She murmured. 

Thank God she didn't do that exaggerated breathing thing that most people tried. It was annoying. 

They remained silent for what felt like hours, just breathing, until excited footsteps shattered the peace.

“Mom mom mom are they here yet are they-” 

Alex jerked upright to at the sound of a familiar voice, one he hasn't heard in two years… 

“Wait a minute, how'd you get here from the orphanage?” That same voice blurted out, confused. 

For once, Alex had no idea what to say. His mind whirled with thoughts and memories as he tried to process… 

“What fresh hell can this be?” Alex scoffed dryly. “Like seriously, what the fuck is happening right now? This really is making no Goddamned sense-. Wait a sec, where's my radio? Someone needs to revel in the”what the fuck” moment I'm having. Like  _ holy _ shit-.” 

“I haven't heard you that chatty in a couple years.” A girl chirped happily from the other end.

“For a really good fuckin reason, Theo. It's good to hear from you. Go get Aaron or Mads or Jeff. Hell, go get all three. You all need to witness this shit.  _ What _ the fuck, man…” 

“Alright…” Theo sounded hesitant but did as he asked because someone else spoke through the radio. 

“Alex? Theo says you sound a bit off the wire. What's happenin, man?” Madison asked. 

“Is everyone there?” 

“Yeah, Al.” Someone else responded.

“Aaron, thank God. So, I got shipped to Virginia today. Been here for about an hour or so. The mom is nice, talks about her husband and kid, walks me through a panic attack I fuckin forgot I could have. I could see us getting along real well. Haven't been around the dad all that much but he's tall as hell and looks pretty smart so I'll bite.” 

“Not every person should remind you of Reynolds, Alex.” One of the kids on the other end warned. 

“Sure, sure. So the kid's name is Isaac Washington. Does karate or something as an after school program so he just got home. Mind you, I haven't met him before this, only heard his name. Guess who just walked in the door.” 

“One of your friends from before?” 

“Not exactly a friend. Say hi to everyone, Isaac.” Alex snorted before handing the radio to the younger boy. 

“Who's on right now?” He asked. 

Dead silence reigned before the girl, Theo, spoke. 

“Do my ears deceive me, or is that Philip Morgan I hear?” 

“Theo!” Isaac squealed, hopping from foot to foot ecstatically. “I thought it was you!” 

“Can't exactly say the same, kid. You like where you are?” 

“It's not the orphanage, but it's nice. I have  _ parents _ , Theo! I can finally say I have a mom and dad who aren't either dead or not my dad.” 

“Well Jay's  _ not _ your dad.” Theo snickered. 

“He liked my mom, that's close enough. Say, is he there right now? I wanna say hi to him too.” 

“Not right now. He's doing something for Reynolds. He'll be back in the morning and you can say hi then. I… Jesus Christ… I gotta say, we thought you were dead for a bit.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Isaac scowled. “But then I woke up, so we're good, right?” 

“Yeah, Phil… we're good.” 

“Is Lizzie there?” 

“Nope. She got shipped out with Alex. We're not sure where she went, but she's got her radio still so we'll get her to say hi.” 

“Awesome! I gotta shower now, so I'll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, kid. Get clean and whatnot.” One boy snorted.

“Brush  _ and floss _ your teeth.” Another insisted. 

“Clean your ears, buddy.” The third reminded. 

“Goodnight, Phil. Sleep well.” Theo muttered warmly. 

Isaac gave Alex back the radio and flung himself at the older boy one more time before racing for the stairs with excited yells. 

They waited until he was out of earshot before saying anything. 

“Holy shit.” Aaron muttered. 

“Yeah.”

“What the fuck, Alex?” Jeff demanded. 

“I have no idea, Jeff. I certainly don't envy whoever's telling Lizzie.” 

“It'd be a bit easier if you two hadn't been trying to kill each other these past couple years.” 

“Kill each other? I was unaware of any such sentiment.” Alex snorted. “That was one of us bitching and the other not taking it. It happened a lot, I know.” He grumbled. “Even if she  _ does _ get on the radio tomorrow, there's no guarantee she'll believe us right away.” 

“Yeah… and neither will Jay. You three took it the hardest.” Aaron noted. 

“With good reason.” Madison insisted. “Get some rest, Al. We'll get you both on the radio tomorrow and go from there. If she's on before then, I'll tell her myself.” 

“Thanks, buddy.” Alex sighed, relieved. “Talk tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Take care of yourself, Alex. Don't let this be the thing that sets you back.” Aaron insisted. 

“Look at it this way: I got jack shit to do around here because there are actual adults who are more than willing to do their fucking jobs.  _ I'll _ be just fine.”

“That's what I needed to hear. Talk later.” 

Alex switched off his radio and slumped into the couch. 

  
  
  
  
  


The Schuylers appeared the next day at breakfast. Apparently they were old friends of the Washingtons who were extremely eager to finally have an excuse to meet Isaac Washington (who would like to be called Philip from now on thank you very much.) and the new foster kid the family had scooped up on such short notice. George opened the door. The oldest flounced in like she owned the place with a quick “Hello!” before racing to the kitchen. The middle sister was more polite, more cautious in her introduction. Most would call her a recluse. Nobody knew why she was only ever good with kids younger than her. The youngest stopped to hug George before padding carefully after her sister. 

“Oh my God, Ellie, the new one’s hot!” Angelica squeaked. Alex rolled his eyes as the remaining two sisters entered the kitchen. 

The girl designated Ellie snorted as she entered the room. 

“You think every guy our age is hot.” She informed the room at large before her eyes met Alex's. “But in this case you'd be right.” 

Alex, for his part, was out of his chair and by his old friend's side in seconds. 

“Thanks, I guess.” He snorted as he went to hug Lizzie. 

“You alright with her calling you that?” He asked after kissing her cheek. 

His friend shrugged. 

“It's not like she's calling me out of my name.” 

Alex stared at her. 

“You like it, I love it.” He snorted.

“Hi Lizzie.” 

Phil was in front of them now, having scarfed down his food and hopped out of his chair. Alex stepped back and slipped out of the kitchen. He'd never been a fan of having too many people he didn't know in the same room at the same time. The orphanage was one thing. He'd raised every other kid who cycled through there. These people… he couldn't deal just yet. Hell, he could barely get past the realization that Philip was alive and well. And now Lizzie would be basically next door to him… well, she seems okay with him if just now was any indication. 

“You think too much.” Her voice was warm, and he found that his thoughts had taken him back to his room. 

“Too much to think about.” He muttered bitterly. “I'll say. You didn't seem very surprised at Philip.” 

“Should've seen me yesterday.” He snorted. “I don't envy whoever's telling Jay and Reynolds.” 

“Poor Jay's gonna have kittens.” Eliza scoffed. “I damn near fainted just now. And then I ran away.” 

“Well, we thought he was dead for two years. I'd be suspicious if you  _ didn't _ react.”

 


	8. Burr's Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antagonist!Reynolds-verse where Burr and Jefferson have been kidnapped to send a message.

“Alexander.” Aaron and Thomas were back from the hospital. It'd been a week since they had been pried from Reynolds’ grip, and Alex and Eliza were going home tomorrow with Isaac and the Washington's. And oh, how excited the kids were to see Philip. They basically tackled him. Theo ruffled his hair and gave him a sharp dressing down about misguided actions. The younger ones clung to him, whispering his name like a prayer. 

Aaron spoke now, dark eyes wide and form unnaturally pale. He was sweating up a storm, something he did when he got nervous. 

“Dry your tears, Mr. Burr. What can I do for you?” 

“I can't stay here any longer, and no family in their right mind would take me in. I was hoping to be able to stay with you for a while, at least until I was on my feet.” 

“And what makes you think that will be anytime soon?” 

“I have an inheritance. They took blood at the hospital, and I asked them to run it, see if I was related to anyone. I don't remember my parents, Alexander, but I do have an inheritance. Apparently my last name is my actual last name. I'm a Burr, according to my blood test, and that means something to the outside world. I can't stay here, Alex, and I don't get my inheritance until I turn 17.” 

“Do you know when that is?” 

“Two weeks.” 

“So you're sixteen instead of fifteen? I'd wondered… there is no guarantee that the Washington's are able or willing to take on another child, and even if they are, the foster process will take far longer than two weeks.” 

“No, no, they don't have to foster me at all. I'd be…  a guest, I suppose. I can pay you back once I-.” 

“I doubt they'll require payment if they choose to host you, Mr. Burr. Regardless, we need their permission. And will you be taking anyone with you?” 

“I can survive without Theo, Jeff and Maddy for two weeks.” Aaron growled. “After that, they can come with me.” 

“And if this… inheritance falls through?” 

“I can't stay here… Alexander, please!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Burr is terrified of this place now. Keeps.thinking Reynolds is coming back.” 

“Should have let me knock the bastard out.”

“And be tried for murder? You've been living too well to mess up now, Eliza, so you better not throw away your shot over the asshole who owns half the city.”

“You would abandon them, then?” 

“You're in a much better position than I am. I'm saying you need to leave the city behind.” 

“Bull.” 

“Do you regret going to live with the Schuyler's?” 

“Of course not! That doesn't mean I can leave my friends behind. Not when we've been with them for so long.” 

“Then talk to them. That's what the radios are for. We'll have them for as long as we need them. You don't have to forget them entirely but you damn sure aren't going to waste your life on them. That's not your job.” 

“You have no idea how ridiculous you just sounded. It's not officially my job, but we ran that orphanage for  _ years _ . You can't tell me it's that easy to walk away.” 

“I never said it was. Simply that you need to do it.” 

“Are you going to help Burr? You're so keen on giving up the rest of them, the least you can do is grant him some peace of mind.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“We're street kids. No one is going to take us in. Who would give someone a job when they've encountered Reynolds? School is almost over, but grades don't mean a thing if I can't find money.” 

“And we're not getting money, that's for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if they manage to shut the Larson's down for good.” Thomas scoffed.

“They keep us here because there's nowhere else to go. Everywhere else is packed full. And who are you to ask for any more than being able to survive?!” Theo sneered from where she sat with Charlie. 

“We're worth nothing, that's the whole damn point!” Thomas roared. “We're not getting out of here because no one will adopt a kid who's almost an adult, and we age out. What then, Hamilton? You got any bright ideas or are you just going to fill their heads with lies?!” 

“Enough!” The kids shrank back at the sound of an adult's voice, but it wasn't one they were used to. 

Martha Washington stepped forward to address the squabbling older children.

“Jefferson, is it? What makes you so pessimistic?” 

“With all due respect, ma'am, we've been in this room every day for the past who know now many years. Theo grew up here. Madison got here when he was eight. Aaron's been here as long as Hamilton and Eliza. And  _ they _ came in as toddlers. They were always the oldest of us all. We relied on them for everything because we didn't know how life worked. I know how life works now. Theo, Burr, Mads and I are taking care of the youngest now, and we can only hope to do as good a job as Hamilton and Eliza. We can't fail these kids. Not when those two would have moved Heaven and Earth to keep us safe. But we don't have as much of a chance as they did. They knew how to make it work, and what have we got? Nothing, because the foster system gave up on us a month ago.” 

“What?!” Alexander, Eliza, and both Washington's chorused, horrified. Eliza looked heartbroken. 

“Jeff, why wouldn't you say something sooner. We could have come back long before this. You guys went starving for a month and we were so wrapped up in starting over that we didn't think to check on you?! That's not okay!” 

“Yeah, well, you wouldn't have found Phil and the Washington's if you'd come back earlier. And Eliza was happy with her family. We were handling it.” Aaron offered.

“That’s why you guys went to Reynolds.” 

“I asked for a job, yes. He paid well.” Thomas insisted.

“And you're lucky that I bought out your fee. Well, at least I don't have to worry about that anymore…” 

“So, what, you guys aren't getting money from the State? That's not right. You have multiple dependents.” George mused. 

“There's only so much they can give, and the Larson's are bad news. I'm almost positive that everyone's forgotten they have kids.” Theo rebutted. 


	9. Solving the Unrequiteds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble that's set in a -verse where Alex and Lizzie actually make it to high school before everything gets turned on its head and Alex makes a few friends. But someone's got a crush and those never turn out well.

“You were right.” 

“About?” 

“Lafayette.” 

“Well yes, I tend to notice these things considering that I sit next to you people everyday.”

“ _ How _ did you know?”

“Oh, he was very subtle about it. Had I not said anything you probably would have gone the whole rest of forever not knowing. But I've seen that happen before and lemme tell you, it didn't end well.” 

“Was it you?” 

“Hell no. But I knew who it was.” Alex muttered bitterly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Were you ever going to tell me?” John asked one day as they headed for where Laf's driver waited in an Audi RS 7. 

Lafayette grumbled something in French and John scowled. 

“One day, I'm going to know exactly what you say when you say it. But for now, can you speak English please?” 

“I said that I didn't know whether you liked me or not. And the pain is not worth asking if the answer is what I expect.” 

 


	10. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reynolds is not quite the bad guy but he doesn't play with his money. Kids be damned. Everyone is rightfully upset about that. Also, Phil has trouble adjusting to his new home. Theo is unimpressed.

“Burr?” 

“You have invented a new kind of stupid. Truly, you've outdone yourself.” 

“Aaron, let me explain-.” 

“Nothing. You will explain nothing. You will let me process exactly how close I was to being someone's bitch and you will shut up while I'm doing so.” 

“I didn't mean for it to get this far.” 

“Yeah, and what's the road to hell paved with?” 

  
  


Christ, Philip, are you seriously saying that you liked it there?” 

“I guess so.” Phil mused. “I mean, I wouldn't want to go back there now, so maybe not. But like… it was nice. You all were nice and no one told me what to do without a reason. No one ever treated me like a kid. Except when I asked about my mom, but I'll get back to you on that. Still, it was nice. And here? It's boring as hell. I can't expect Mom or Geo to take me everywhere because they have lives too, but Alex, the kids at my school are  _ ridiculous _ ! They act like a bunch of spoiled brats and then they get all weird whenever I so much as look at them like they're crazy, because they are! Al, this girl had some pretty good snacks at lunch yesterday and I asked where she got them from because I was gonna see if Geo could find them next time we went shopping. She looked at me like I ate her favorite one and then everyone after that was basically like ‘what's wrong with you.’ And take kwon do is cool, yeah, but there's nobody there that's actually  _ cool _ . Seriously, if this is what getting adopted is, can I at least take Theo with me?” 

Alex burst into laughter. 

“Holy shit, kid, you just went on a five minute rant on the problem with making friends!” He snickered. “But Phil, it's not going to be easy getting to know people here because like you said, kids are jerks! That's not to say that they're right, but let's put this in perspective. How long have you known Theo?” 

That brought Phil up short. 

“Whoa… I think I've known her my whole life?” 

“Almost. But that's not the case with anyone here. God, if you're so sheltered that you don't even know what making friends is like, we totally dropped the ball on that one.” 

“I think you guys were too busy trying to make sure everyone have food and clothes before we went around making friends.” Phil scoffed. “And there are plenty of ice people at school. I just don't have anything in common with anyone.” 

Alex whistled lowly. 

And someone laughed. Damn near everyone jumped out of their seats, but Alex took out his radio. 

“Philip Morgan, did you just throw a twelve minute temper tantrum because you don't like people? Is that what I just heard?” 

Phil hopped off the couch. 

“Theo!” He chirped excitedly. 

“I mean, shit, kid, that was a long winded rant on why people are stupid… I bet Alex was proud.” 

“Proud, annoyed… and laughing his tail off.” Phil scowled. 

“He's right.” 

“About what?” 

“I've known you just about your whole life, kid. You're not gonna get that anywhere else. And definitely not by whining about it. Like Goddamn, boy, I heard your voice for the last ten minutes! And then you want to talk about judging other kids because of  _ their _ crazy when you haven't even started unpacking  _ yours _ .” 

“That's rude!” Phil objected. 

“Buddy… you just had a meltdown in someone else's house and you haven't said a word to them yet! You have  _ no _ dogs in that fight.” 

“Wait, so did you hear  _ everything _ ? Because Lizzie fell asleep on me and the looks on everyone's faces… I told George earlier that I wasn't telling him my life story, but after this whole thing these people probably have a messload of questions.” 

“Yeah, especially since Jeff here got himself into a heap.of trouble with Aaron. I mean, he's quarantined to the upper rooms type of trouble. And he's not aloud to be near us until he stops doing… whatever it is he's doing.” 

“He's in with Reynolds.” Eliza grumbled from out of absolutely nowhere. 

Phil laughed. 

“Alex just jumped out of his skin because Lizzie just woke up!” He snickered. 

“ _ You _ have no right to be laughing at anyone. Actin all high and mighty but whining because nobody likes you. Get your head on straight and stop acting like Alex hangs the moon and stars, boy! You'd have learned not to mouth off by now.” 

“Be still, my beating heart. What compliments are these?” 

“Fuck  _ all _ the way off, you bastard!” Eliza hissed, truly awake now. “As for what Jeff got himself into, Alex will not be buying out anyone's contract because Alex will have no such contact with Reynolds. Either Jeff will figure himself out-.” 

“Lizzie-.” Alex warned. 

“Or Jeff will take out a loan. In the meantime, Aaron's rules stand. Whether Jeff is let back into the house is up to him.” 

“Eliza-.” 

“We no longer run the place, Alex they shipped us off, remember?” She lilted. “Anyway, Aaron is on the right track. He won't let Jeff die, but Thomas deserves whatever Aaron sees fit.” 

“That’s worse than I got.” 


	11. Theo is confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... have no idea what came over me when I wrote this but it's still here so... I guess? 
> 
> Theo is questioning her sexuality. Aaron and Alex are just fine with it.

“I think I like girls!” Theo blurted out one day after school. 

“Okay?” Aaron snorted. “What do you want me to do about it?” 

“I dunno, make me stop?” 

“Why?” He wondered.

“Because it's weird!” She whined. “Everybody knows that boys like girls and girls like boys. No girl in my school has a girlfriend just like no boys at my school have any boyfriends.” 

“Oh they're there.” Aaron snorted. “You gotta look past what's considered normal, because lemme tell ya something, kid. Ain't shit in this world that's ever actually normal.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“I think Theo just came out to me and I'm not sure why.” Aaron admitted later on. 

“Oh hey, that's awesome!" Alex chirped. "But in all seriousness, she probably has a crush on someone so you should monitor that. If only to make sure no one does anything stupid.” 


	12. Adoption drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things turn out for the better.

“What the-?” 

“Soooo that couple I got adopted by? They've got a summer home in Florida and a dag-on mansion around here somewhere I guess orphans really do stick together.” Aaron grinned excitedly. 

“It’s good to see you Aaron Burr, sir.” 

* * *

“Try not to faint when you get to the kitchen.”

“Consider it done.” She offered, eyeing him strangely. 

“I actually did miss you.” 

“It's good to see you too, Al. I gotta say, I wasn't expecting  _ you _ to be the kid we were visiting.” 

“Thousands of foster parents on the east coast and we end up basically right next door. Now is that fate or is it fate?”

“You're surprisingly happy about all this.” 

“I wasn't kidding when I said it's been a long two years. This place is nice. No one to look after, nothing strenuous to do, literally nothing can go wrong in a place like this, Lizzie! Anymore of this tooth-rotting lavishness and I might break into hives!” 

“You're far too excited, old friend. I'd hate to wipe the smile off your face but you're about to meet the Schuylers.” 

“Is there something wrong with that?” 

“Let's just say I haven't been all that vocal. Color them shocked.” Eliza chirped. 

“Sounds like a plan to me. Seriously though, Liz, it's been a week and i already live this place. It's like a hotel or something.” 

“People tend not to live in hotels, darling.” 

“I asked what the chores we're around here. Yknow, this place is so big they gotta hire a cleaning service. As long as I keep my room clean I'm golden!” 

“You're a hell of a lot better than me, Al.”


	13. Reynolds Takeover (version 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the revised storyline of Defeatist, James Reynolds is a man who runs a club and is not to be messed with. The Larson House is under his supervision, and by extent, they are also not to be messed with. This is one of the many ways I've written him handing his business.

The group entered the back room to find the kids all huddled against the right wall, and for good reason. Directly across from them, huddled in fear, were Brandon and Sylvia Larson. In from of them was James Reynolds with a gun aimed straight for them. And perhaps the most amazing part was the woman who stood between them, facing Reynolds with a furious expression. 

Jay would have dropped the grocery bags had they not been left in the kitchen. None of the newcomers could see the looks on his and Eliza's faces, but no one needed to. 

The former leader of the Larson House pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand, eyes squeezed shut. When she opened them, her face was eerily calm and her voice held no room for argument. 

“I need everyone who's last name isn't Reynolds to be anywhere but here. Alex, take the kids to their rooms and check on Jeff. He's probably not feeling too great right now.” 

Alex snorted and she rolled her eyes.

“Aaron can stay.” She acquiesced. “Everyone else, out.”

The children scrambled to do as she said, and Alex led the Washingtons and the Schuylers back to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Eliza walked over to stand in front of Reynolds and tapped his free shoulder. 

He glared at her, annoyed. 

“You can't kill them yet. We need to find Madison. And even if you did feel like it… I doubt you'll be needing this.” She insisted, tapping the gun lightly with her index finger.

“For now.” He growled. She took the gun and flicked the safety on. Maria stepped aside. 

“Thank you.” His wife scowled. 

“You're lucky I'm letting you stick around.” He sneered, tone bitter. He turned to James. 

“I imagine you have some questions. I'm taking the Larsons back to my office. Would you like to stay here?” 

James nodded, eyes brimming. 

“Would you like to speak with your mother?” His father asked. 

James was a bit more hesitant, but he nodded all the same. 

“Alright. She wants answers from the Larsons as much as I do, so I'll send her back over in an hour or two. Feel free to change your mind.” Reynolds offered. 

James nodded and made to speak, but all that came out was a strangled noise. 

Reynolds sighed and walked over to his son, sweeping the younger man in a hug. James sagged into his father's hold. 

"You'll be alright, boy." He muttered. "Go take a nap or something."


	14. Reynolds Takeover (version 2 drabble)

Eliza jammed her elbow into Reynolds’ arm and the gun clattered out of his hand. He had her in a chokehold seconds later. 

He snorted, released her and reached for the gun again. 

“You Tailormans sure are some stubborn bitches.” Reynolds scowled. “What makes you think I wouldn't have killed you? You're nothing to me.” 

James snorted. 

“That's a lie.” He scoffed.

“Don't you sass me, boy!” Reynolds snapped. “She got as much a chance in living as any of them do, her mother be damned!” 

“The next time you get in the way of my shot, I'm going to make you do whatever it was I was about to. And then you'll eat one yourself. Are we clear, Elizabeth?” 

“Yes, sir.” Eliza hissed. 

“Go on, then, spoiled brat. I'm taking these two shits to the club, see what I can make of em. Be careful, you lot.” 


	15. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Lizzie, and Phil talk with the ones they left behind. Some discoveries are made by their foster parents. Mostly dialogue.

“How  _ is _ everyone?” Isaac wondered. 

“Fine, I'd guess. We left them no worse than we were left. They were actually better off. But I'm not sure what to do about Jeff.” 

“He can deal with his own problems.” Eliza insisted. 

“He doesn't know how to. That's not fair, Lizzie.” 

“He made the mess, he'll figure it out. That's how we work, isn't it?” 

“This is different-.” 

“Better yet, since you started this whole thing, why don't  _ you _ finish it?” She scoffed.

“Will you  _ listen _ to yourself? You're talking about letting someone die because you can't be damned to associate with the wrong sort. Do you know who you sounded like just now?” 

“Sylvia Larson? Yes I did, and that is  _ so _ not okay…” Eliza looked thoroughly creeped out by the thought. “Obviously I need to spend a little less time at school.” 

“I'll say. For a second I thought you'd lost your goddamned mind.” Alex scoffed, concern in his eyes.

“Me too.” Eliza snorted. 

“Why is making someone clean up their own mess a bad thing?” Angelica demanded saucily.

“This isn't the kind of mess that someone can clean up on their own.” Alex informed her, voice clipped. “Had Eliza been firmer in her stance, the person we were talking about would have suffered fatal consequences if he tried.”  

Eliza shook her head. 

“Reynolds doesn't mess with kids.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“Just because you went looking for trouble and managed to snag a job doesn't mean it's something he does often.” 

“Well he's also very strict, and if Jeff tries to leave without making a deal… he's done.”

“I'll see what I can do about it. Did Aaron mean what he said about not letting Jeff back in?” 

“So far.” Alex snickered. “And man, was that funny to hear!” 

Eliza cackled along. 

“Yeah, the last time Aaron was that pissed off was when we told him what Larson was up to… and he went  _ all _ the way left!” 

“Oh, he's something, that Aaron Burr.” Alex snorted. “Speaking of, has anyone tried contacting you?” 

“From the city? We didn't really give out our phones… did someone try contacting you?” 

Alex hesitated, clearly torn between keeping his mouth shut and spitting it out.

“Alexander,” Eliza began to speak but he cut her off.

“Leech needs a loan.” He informed her bitterly. 

Eliza's entire face changed, expression dark and stormy. 

“Let him rot.” 

“He'll keep trying.” 

“You owe him nothing.” 

“It'd be easier to-.” 

“You owe him  _ nothing _ , Hamilton, not even your last name. You said it yourself, he's a leech. You know what leeches do?” 

“Drain you dry bit by bit. You say that like we haven't been through this? But what happens if he figures out where I am?” 

“You owe him  _ jack shit _ , Alexander. If he wants to try and find you, I'll ask Reynolds for a bounty hunter. See how the bastard takes to being stalked.” 

Alex shot her a wary look. 

“You sounded far too comfortable with that.” He muttered. “Just remember that everything comes with a price.” 

“And right now, it's something I can pay.” She shot back. “The second it isn't? I'm done.” 

“You put too much faith in the wrong people.” Alex groused, reaching for his radio. 

Eliza rolls her eyes and tells him to turn up the volume. 

“What's up with y'all now?” Alex drawled. 

“Not much, Jeff is in quarantine per Aaron's orders.” Theo is the one who responds, and she sounds ridiculously amused. 

“Mind your own, Theo.” Alex warned. “This can't be easy on him.” 

“Well he should have followed directions the first time.” Theo scowled. “Although I will admit, it's good money. We've been doing well so far.” 

“That's, ah… that's good.” 

“Is Lizzie with you?” 

“Yeah, we're actually not far from each other. Funny how rich people like to mingle.” Alex let out a wide yawn. 

“Sounds like you haven't been getting enough sleep.” Theo offered before Eliza could say anything. 

“Don't either of you start on that. I'll sleep when I'm dead.” 

“Or when I put your sleeping pills in your food.” Eliza mumbled.

“What?” 

“What?” 

“That's what I thought. Try it, I dare you. I double-dog dare you to put my sleeping pills in my food. It'll be interesting to see, considering none of us live together.” 

Eliza raised an eyebrow. 

“Watch me.” She sneered. 

“Oh snap!” Theo jeered. “Only pain comes outta that phrase, Alex quit while you're ahead!” 

Alex laughed. 

“She's not gonna drug me, Theo, but she is going to try and get my new folks on her side. How's school?” 

“Good. Seventh grade sucks.” 

“Do I need to knock some skulls around?” Alex wondered. 

“As tempting as that would be, Charlie already offered. No, kids are just getting too comfortable around us. It's been a couple years, but all anyone can see is a Larson kid, and we bring back luck.” 

“Speaking of a couple years ago… remember how we said Phil got treated in Virginia?” 

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“Well, I went downstairs for breakfast this morning and guess who I found sitting at the kitchen table with my new parents.” 

“No… no way!” 

Philip took the chance to speak into the radio.

“Hi Theo.” He mumbled. 

The girl on the other end positively  _ squealed _ , and something clattered to the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Philip demanded frantically. 

“Fine, Phil, just fine… God… we thought you were dead.” 

“Pop said something like that. I guess it didn't look too good from your end of things.” The nine year old chirped. His twelve year old friend scowled. 

“For sure,” She groused. 


	16. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds Eliza and Phil in Virginia and they barely get to say hello before everything falls apart. Everyone is a lot more bitter here, and nobody knows what's going on but it turns out that some people really are in it for the money. Long one-shot.

“Hi, I'm Eliza's sister, Angelica. It's nice to meet you.” 

_ I wish I could say the same.  _

Eliza must have seen the look in his eyes, because she smacked his hand and he nodded to Angelica. 

“A pleasure, I'm sure. Feel free to call me Alex.”

“I take it you know Eliza pretty well. She was over the moon when Mom said you guys were coming. Although I'm guessing she's never met Isaac before.” The youngest of the sisters informed him. “I'm Peggy, by the way.” 

“It's nice to meet you, Peggy. And yes, Isaac and I both know Eliza well. We used to live in the same foster home. Isaac left first and we had no idea where he went, so imagine her surprise when he jumps out the car…” Alex broke off and leaned forward, eyes closed and snickering.

“I can only imagine.” Angelica murmured. “Did you live with other people?” 

_ Oh God… can we  _ please _ not?! _

“Um… do we normally tell our life stories when we meet new people?” 

And bless the child!

_ God, Isaac is my favorite. _

“He's your nephew, he's always going to be your favorite.” Eliza muttered into his shoulder. 

“I… did not mean to say that aloud. My apologies. Isaac, remember what I said earlier about setting people straight?” 

“Wrong place?” 

“Wrong time.” 

“Whoops.” 

“And even if they're asking too much, there are better ways to address the matter!” Martha rebuked. 

“He's not wrong.” Eliza snorted. “It's a loaded question, and pretty much anything about us involves the full story or else you'll be asking questions for a while. Why don't we wait until Mom and Dad come downstairs and-. Oh, nevermind they're here. Let's get this over with.” Eliza groaned. Alex looked his friend over. 

“You should lay down.” He offered. 

“I should.” Eliza mumbled. Then she slumped over and landed in Alex's lap. The teen lifted his hands and let her flop down. 

“Lizzie?” He asked after a few seconds of her not doing anything but breathing. “And we have a landing.” He chuckled softly. “Apparently I'm not going anywhere.” 

“Does she normally do that?” Isaac wondered. 

“When she's tired, she's tired. Before, this only happened when she was stressed or bored. And I know she's not bored…” Alex glanced up and his eyes locked on her parents.

“Has she been eating alright lately?” He asked. 

“There's no reason she shouldn't be. We  always have food around.” Mr. Schuyler mused nervously. 

“Have you noticed anything off about her eating habits?” 

“She hoards food like it'll run away but she never eats a thing that I've seen. Sometimes she'll show up at dinner and have several helpings but other times she'll barely finish the first. She snacks like there's no tomorrow, so I've made sure to slice fruit for her or have a bag of raw veggies. She likes carrots with hummus or salad dressing quite a lot.” Mrs. Schuyler informed him. 

“Great,” Alex huffed. “Thank you for that. Eliza falls asleep when she's stressed out or hasn't eaten enough. She's always tired, and she never actually feels like doing anything until she's in the middle of doing it. That said, she needs to sleep and I need my legs.” 

He proceeded to lift her head and shoulders from off his lap, twisting expertly before tugging her to the end of the couch. She barely stirred in all this, and Alex sat in the chair closest to her. 

“As you might have inferred, we do have history. I came here to talk to Eliza about something that happened back at the foster home we all shared. In hindsight, I probably should have waited a bit and tried calling her again, but all's well that ends well. For now, at least.” 

“What happened at the foster home that you, specifically, need to fix? Where are the adults?” 

Isaac laughed. 

“You're being very inappropriate today.” George noted. “You're not usually so eager to interrupt others.” 

“I just found out that two of the people who raised me live within walking distance after thinking I'd never see them again. Am I not allowed to have emotions?” 

“You know that's not what he meant, Isaac.” Alex reproached. 

“Philip Morgan, you sit down and do what Aaron says.” 

The phrase came from a perfectly sleeping Eliza, who rolled over and burrowed into the couch. Angelica passed over a blanket from a cubby inside the coffee table, and Isaac draped it over her. 

“She's not wrong.” Alex snickered. 

Isaac wilted. 

“You learn as you go along, kid.” 

“And get embarrassed by my parents in the meantime.” He groused. “God, I can't wait to grow up.” 

Alex snorted at that, and choked on his laughter. 

“Growing up means you pay the bills.” He reminded the boy. 

“Growing up means freedom. We live in the middle of nowhere with rich adults to cater to our every whim. We could have the whole House here and there'd still be enough to house an army and then some. We don't have to do anything we don't want to, and it's boring as crap!” Isaac spat out, frustrated. 

“That's enough!” Martha insisted. “What has gotten into you?!” 

“What- okay, have you read my file?” Isaac sneered. 

“Philip!” Alex snapped. Isaac sat back against the couch and continued to glare at everyone. 

“Are you done throwing your tantrum?” Alex asked calmly. 

“Can I say no?” Isaac scowled. 

“If you're still upset, you're still upset. That doesn't mean you get to scream at strangers because you're having a bad day.” 

“You think it's just a day.” Isaac snorted. 

“I think you need to check your attitude before I do it for you!” The teen scowled. “I also think you should've been saying this from the beginning. The Washingtons are here to help you.” 

“They don't know anything!” 

“They know what to look for when you're having a bad time. They know how to deal with your moods and make you respond to criticism. You've been with them for almost two years. Why do you think they kept you all this time if they weren't able and willing to help you?” 

“I dunno, ask them.” Isaac sneered. 

“That's your job.” Alex retorted. “That's what they're there for, try it.” 

“It's not the same!” Isaac snapped. 

“It's not supposed to be the same, Isaac-.” 

“Will you stop  _ calling _ me that?!” Isaac growled. 

“What?” 

“It's not my name. Never has been, probably never will be. Don't get me wrong, Mom and Dad are the best parents anyone could ask for, and I'm sure in some other life I'd be their kid. It just… doesn't feel right.” 

_ Jesus, Phil… how long has this been eating at you? _

“I know that look.” Phil muttered darkly. “It's no one's fault. Just something I'm dealing with. And you're right about me being a brat.” He told Alex. Next, he turned to the Washingtons.

“I probably should have told you guys a lot earlier, but I was getting used to stuff and I was comfortable and now… I dunno. Now I'm not.” 

“When did this start?” 

“What, a couple months ago? I was never happy about them changing my name, but I got why it needed to happen and then I got used to it. Now I just feel like I'm not supposed to be here.” 

“Where else would you rather be?” Alex interjected. “Kid, this is what everyone wanted for you. The Larson House is an orphanage, and the residents are never supposed to be long-term.” 

“Then why were we?” 

“We- You mean the older ones? Because we grew up without adults and got used to our lives. You’re still in single digits, kid. It won’t seem all that great at first,  but that’s because you’re not used to it. You’ll get to being alright at some point.”    
“You’ve just got answers for everything, don’t you?” Angelica snorted. 

Alex kept silent. If he answered her, then what came out of his mouth wouldn’t be pretty. As it turned out, he didn’t have to say a thing. 

“He’s right.” Mr. Schuyler informed her. “You were three when we adopted you, and even then you weren’t used to having people around. You grew into it just like Isaac has to grow into this, but the difference is that he’s older. There are some things that are set in stone for him, and change isn’t easy.” 

“Look at that, an adult just reiterated my words. Believe me now?” 

“Sure, Alex.” Isaac groused. “Sorry for embarrassing you in front of your friends.” 

Alex coughed a laugh. 

“These are more Lizzie’s people than mine, but I appreciate the sentiment.” 

“Ma’s not gonna like hearing that.” 

“People generally don’t like hearing things against people they like. Besides, it’s not like I hate anyone here, but I hardly know them. Sure I’ll make the effort, don’t get me wrong, but trust isn’t something you give freely.”    
“I’ve figured that out for myself, thanks.” Isaac scowled. 

“So, since you’re not a fan of being Isaac Washington, who  _ do _ you want to be?” 

“Same person I’ve always been, Al. Philip Morgan is the name I was born with. I don’t need a last name to know who my parents are.” 

“Then why don’t you like the name you’ve been given?”    
That brought the boy up short. 

“That’s not the same.” He insisted. 

“Well?” Alex challenged. 

“That’s just not who I am. It doesn’t mean I don’t like my life now. I just don’t feel like running away anymore.”    
Alex narrowed his eyes. 

“What does that mean?” He asked. 

“Well…”    
“Did something happen that we don’t remember?” Eliza was up now, and staring at Isaac. 

“No, Ma, Mrs. Martins was just being paranoid and evidently someone agreed.” He scowled. “Like someone would actually want to come after me.” He scowled lowly. 

“What?!” Several voices chimed. 

“Oh my God, I knew this would happen.” Philip groaned. “It’s nothing!”   
“If it’s nothing-.”    
“Mrs. Martins thought that if it happened once it’d happen again. She also said something about whoever my biological father was, but we all know I’m never seeing him so… wait, you guys don’t actually think they’re right, so you?” 

“Let’s hope not.” Alex muttered darkly. 

“If that bastard goes anywhere near the city he’ll have a hell of a time.” Eliza sneered. “Nevermind about him getting to you.”    
“Okay then… I know better than to poke that hornet’s nest. Feeling better, Ma?”    
“Loads, thanks.” Eliza snorted. “I don’t know what possessed me to just drop off like that, but apparently it was worth it. What time is it?”    
“One in the afternoon.” 

“Does this day never end?” She groaned. 

Alex whistled lowly. 

“Someone forgot to take a Motrin.” He snorted. 

“Fuck off.” She groused. 

“Really, Elizabeth?” Mr. Schuyler sighed. 

“Fuck off please?” She simpered. Alex snorted and Philip snickered. 

“No wonder they're acting out, if they've been around you all their lives.” Angelica sneered at Alex. 

Eliza snorted. 

“If you think he’s the reason you don’t know my life story, you are sadly mistaken.” She informed Angelica sharply. “Oh, speaking of that! Alex?” 

“What’s up?”    
“ _ That’s _ what high-bred looks like.”    
Eliza slurred her words fast enough that it sounded like ‘hybrid,’ but Alex knew exactly what she meant. 

Alex smirked and nodded, unclipping his radio from his belt and switching it on. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The chatter that filled the air was panicked, and Alex narrowed his eyes. 

“Everyone fall in!” He barked intothe black device. The radio went silent except for the sound of several people crying. 

“What's happening?” He demanded. 

“Madison is gone.” Burr rasped. “We don't know where they took him, or why… he didn't put up a fight, though, or couldn't. We would've heard.” 

“Who's  _ they _ ?” Eliza asked, blood draining from her face. 

“He said… he said he needed to think. I offered to go with him, but he panicked, said he'd be fine on his own… I tried following him, last thing I saw before I blacked out was Mrs. Larson.” Jefferson admitted. 

“Blacked out… did someone hit you?” 

“Yeah, and he's got a giant knot on the back of his head to prove it.” Theo scowled. “For fuck's sake, Jeff, you literally did everything you could. We're getting Madison back.” 

“Slow the fuck down, Theo, we need a plan before you guys go off and get yourselves killed!” Eliza snapped, voice sharp. “Did the Larsons come back?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Did they say where they were taking Madison or why?” 

“We don't know. It was early in the morning, nobody was up. The only reason I was is, well, you guys know my sleeping habits better than I do.” Jefferson admitted. 

Eliza nodded. It was the worst kept secret among the older kids that Jefferson sleepwalked. Madison usually went with him to make sure nothing happened, and the fact that Jefferson remembered seeing Madison with the Larsons probably meant that he woke up in the midst of his episode. 

“So when you were out this morning, you weren't coming back from a Reynolds run, you were coming back from your episode. Why wouldn't you say that, Jeff?” 

“It was better that you found out about my deal anyway, and I didn't remember before. Everyone slept in today. We didn't have to worry about getting food or work or anything, why shouldn't we rest for the day? We slept in… I can't believe I just completely fucking forgot!” He snarled. 

“Sit down, Thomas, angsting about it won't help. Did anything else happen that you remember from this morning? Anything stand out? A familiar street?” 

“Nothing.” Jeff scowled. “I don't even know how I got there, let alone getting back… I know I felt tired at one point, so maybe it took a while to get there? I don't know, Alex, but he's gone….” 

“Yeah, kid, but he's not gonna stay that way.” 

“I… I thought about seeing if Reynolds had anything to do with it, but I woke up in the House and Aaron didn't want anyone else to leave.” 

“Okay, good. Burr had the right idea. None of you are leaving for anything today. That might be extended for a bit but we'll burn that bridge later. Is Burr with you guys?” 

“He's making sure everything's locked up. You should be able to reach him on the private channel.” 

“Thanks, Jeff. Go hug someone.” 

That'd be the end of that conversation. 

“How the hell.did they manage to get the jump on  _ Madison _ ? He's sharp as any of us on his worst days!” Eliza hissed. 

“They probably threatened one of the younger kids. And if this is what I think it is, then he might be in trouble.”

“How so?” George demanded. 

“They're using him to pay off a debt.” Alex suggested. 

“Of fucking  _ course _ they are!” Eliza snarled. “And with all the debt they've run up over the years, he could be anywhere in the States… goddamn those backstabbing jackasses! I'll shove their heads so far up their butts the only color they'll ever be able to see is brown for the rest of their God forsaken lives!” She snapped. “We should start close to home.” 

“It'd be too easy to say that Reynolds has him.” 

The businessman didn't bother with kids. The only reason he'd taken Alex and Jeff was because he knew he could use them in exchange for money he would have already given them. 

“He's got contacts who might know something. It's only been a few hours. He's probably still in the city.” 

“Not if these are people willing to take human payment. I'll see if Jay can get Reynolds to put his nose to the ground. Fuckin Larsons.”

Eliza raced upstairs without a second thought, and Alex put his head in his hands. 

_ Please be with Reynolds…  _

“It’s still Sunday, right?” The teenager groaned. “Whatever happened to  _ a day of rest _ ?” He scoffed. 

“What's that?” Philip scoffed. “Is Madison really gone?” 

“Yeah, kid. He's probably with Reynolds.” 

“The Larsons were almost never home and they always came back with stuff. What if the stuff db they came back with is from their debts?” 

“I'm not sure how that works, kid, but you sound like you're onto something.” 

“Like what?” Mr. Schuyler asked. “Get someone to trave Web it back to the owners?” 

“I was thinking whatever doesn't have an owner, we can pawn it off to whoever has info on their whereabouts.” 

“That sounds like a good idea, because Reynolds hasn't seen anyone from the Larson House. He was actually ready to send someone for Jeff, but he backed off when I told him what was going on.” 

“You talked to Reynolds himself?”  Alex asked, surprise coloring his voice.

“Yeah, he was pretty nice about it. Said something about paying back a debt of his own.” Eliza mused.

“If he calls you again, ask him what he's talking about. He doesn't have a debt to the House.” Alex muttered, confused.

“We'll bother with that later. See if Burr’s up and tell him what we've got for ideas so far.” Eliza insisted. Alex nodded and turned the volume up on the radio.

“Aaron, you there?” 

“Al? yeah, I'm here. Gimme a second,  I'm gonna go into the kitchen. They don't need to hear what I've got to say.” 

“Go upstairs, the master bedroom is soundproof.” Eliza reminded him. 

“Why do we know that from experience?” Alex sounded hysterical, but Eliza snorted. “Cuz adults are jackasses, Alex, why do we know anything from experience?” 

“Present company excluded?” Philip wondered. Alex narrowed his eyes and shrugged. 

“Judgment pending. Maybe just throw in everyone for good measure. People are assholes in general.”    
“Sounds about right.” Philip snorted. 

“Alright, I’m clear. God, I feel like a jackass now. I basically rubbed it in Jeff’s face when he wasn’t doing anything wrong.” Burr was back, and agonizing along with the rest of them. 

“He actually  _ was _ working for Reynolds. Just not at the current moment.”    
“Or in the foreseeable future.” Eliza reminded them. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Came the chorused responses of Alex and Burr. 

“Still… why wouldn’t someone notice that the Larsons had come home?”    
“Jeff did. Unfortunately for us, his memory is spotty after an episode, so I get why he couldn’t tell you before. Who was the first person to wake up and what time was it?”    
“Maybe around noon? Jeff got up and did a headcount but he was probably stiff foggy from his episode.”    
“Who after that?”    
“Theo, at about one. She was the one who realized Madison was gone.”    
“Okay, and what happened after that?”    
“We panicked and then you guys came on… wait, that’s not right. We can’t  _ all _ have been asleep that long. It’s neither humanly possible, nor statistically probable for  _ every single one of us _ to be that tired.” 

“Did you notice anything off when you woke up?”    
“Theo had to tell me that the kids were crying… I couldn’t hear it myself.”    
“Did the Larsons come by yesterday?” Eliza interjected curiously. The look on her face was stormy, and Alex was confused. 

“Yeah, to grab a few things and drop some food off, why?” 

Eliza's voice went flat and her face was cold.   
“Aaron, I need you to call Dr. Walters and ask her to stop by. Tell her… tell her you’ve all been drugged.”    
“Wait, what?!” Came several shocked voices.

“It’s the only thing that makes sense. Call her, now. I don’t know what could be strong enough to knock out more than one person, let alone how the Larsons got that much-.”

“Jesus Christ, they were planning this…” Burr whispered, horrified. 

“Aaron?” Alex caught on to the strange tone in his friend’s voice. “What’s going on in that head of yours, buddy?”   
“Alex, they gave us food! They were planning this the entire time!” He snarled. 

“Okay, slow down. We don’t know that yet. We barely even know if Lizzie’s right. Did you call Dr. Walters?”    
“Is that Alexander Hamilton I hear? I didn’t know the two oldest were back.” Came a warm, harried female voice. 

“We’re not, but we will be. Can you check out the Larson kids, Dr. Walters? Brandon and Sylvia stopped by yesterday and left food. Everyone woke up far later than usual and from how Burr describes it, some of them were in pain when they did.”   
“You had me when you said everyone woke up later than usual. All at the same time?”    
“Aaron?” 

“Pretty much. We all just about slept half the day away.”    
“Even the youngest? Jay and Benjie are early risers, aren’t they?” Eliza fretted.   
“They’re  _ still _ asleep.” Burr confirmed. 

“I’m on my way.” Dr. Walters insisted. “Stay where you are and don’t let anyone eat or drink anything. If anyone has to use the bathroom, I need you to collect a sample. Can you do that, Aaron?”    
“Yes, ma’am. Is Lizzie right? Did they put something in our food?”    
“That’s my job to figure out.”

“Go downstairs and keep eyes on everyone, Aaron. Don’t say anything to anyone until Dr. Walters gets there. It’ll be easier to explain when she knows what she’s talking about.” 

“They… they can’t have-.”    
“It’ll be okay, Air. We’ll be there as soon as possible.”    
“What? No!” Burr snapped hoarsely. “God, Alex, you and Lizzie finally found people willing to keep you!”    
“And if they really want to keep us, they’ll understand.” Eliza insisted. “We’re coming back. In the meantime, do what Dr. Walters says and don’t let anyone in the house unless she says they’re with her.”    
“Alright… alright. I’ll let you know what happens.”    
Alex hummed his agreement and clipped the radio back to his belt. He flopped onto the couch and placed his head in his hands. 

“Whoever said we can have nice things?” Eliza groused. 

“For the record,” Alex scowled, shooting Angelica a dark look. “ _ this _ is why Phil and Lizzie are the way they are.” 

“How can you trust anyone when the ones who are supposed to help you are the ones keeping you down?” Martha murmured. “I see now why you were so hesitant.”

“Does your friend still own a jet?” Mrs. Schuyler asked her husband. 

The patriarch nodded. 

“I’m almost positive that he does. Pack for a month or so, girls. I get the feeling this won’t be resolved quickly.”    
  


  
  
  
  
  


After about two hours, they were in the air. Another two hours found Alex and Eliza knocking on the front door to their former home after two years of being somewhere else… with seven others in tow. 

Dr. Walters opened the door with a stern look on her face that brightened into a strained smile. 

“My God, now there’s a face I thought I’d never see again.” 

Her eyes were all for Phil, who grinned at her. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Walters. May we come in?”    
“It’s your house.” The doctor replied. 

She led them to the back room, where everyone gathered in the center. 

“Look who showed up.” Aaron breathed, relieved to see Alex and Eliza. His relief turned to shock as he took in the sight of Philip. 

“I think that drug had some side effects,” He offered. “Because now I’m seeing dead people.”    
“Nope, I’m real.” Phil chirped. He was promptly barreled into by five feet of Theo as she squealed loudly. 

“I knew it!” She cried. “You’re too stubborn to die that young.”    
“Yeah, and too stupid to live much longer.” Alex scowled. Eliza shot him a look. 

“He’s my nephew and I’ll say what I want.” He deadpanned. She snorted and took in her surroundings. Philip was being passed around and Jeff sat in a corner, watching everything with dead eyes.  

“You alright, Jeff?” Alex called over the din. 

“Thought you were in Virginia.” 

“We were.” Eliza sounded amused. “Now we’re not. Did you get checked out by someone?” 

“Aaron made sure to call me out.” He groused. “I'll be fine. They gave me something. Apparently we've been drugged?” 

“Yeah, Jeff.” Eliza scowled,easing herself down beside him as Alex flitted from kid to kid, asking about their day and how they all felt. He gained hugs from each one in return. 

“I'm glad you're back.” Theo mumbled. “Apparently we need help, who knew?” She scoffed. 

“It might have looked like Lizzie and I did everything by ourselves, but that's because we're good at hiding stuff. In reality, we totally farmed stuff out to you guys. It is perfectly okay to have those suckers doing some chores every now and then, cuz they've got to grow up too.” 

“Good point. Charlie's been learning how to handle money.”

“Then have him take some classes and bring him in on some bills.” 

“You make everything sound so easy.” Theo offered. Alex snorted. 

“I think you forgot the part where I had to turn to a questionable outside source to keep things running. He admitted. “Theo,” 

“Hmm?” 

“I'm proud of you. You guys are doing a lot better than when we left.” 

“Yeah?” She scoffed. “Look at this.” 

“It's not on you.” Aaron scowled from behind them. “This isn't on anyone but Brandon and Sylvia. Here I was thinking that they actually remembered their fucking jobs, but that's life, apparently.”

“Fuckin Larson. Where the hell do you even get that much of something? There are nine of us!” Charlie snapped. 

“Well, this'll go down in history as reason number two million why we don't open the door for adults.” Anna grumbled. “Is my stomach supposed to be hurting?” 

“Go to the bathroom.” Dr. Walters ordered. “We've taken what we need here. I'm getting someone from the police station to watch the House, and I'll be back either today or tomorrow. If I can spare any staff then I'll be more than willing to stay with you all, but I need to get some things in order before that can happen.” 

“You don't have to do that.” Aaron blurted out. “It's enough that you came here at all-.” 

“I have nine sick patients and you think I'm ignoring that? Boy, get your head out the bills and relax. None of you will be leaving for anything. And get some groceries. I took what was in the fridge but until it gets back to my office, we don't know what's been dosed.” 

“Thanks, Doc. We'll see you later.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The adults got settled into the hotel they checked into, along with Phil, Angie and Peggy. Phil had spent the better part of the afternoon and much of the evening talking Peggy's ear off about what it was like growing up, and the others lapped his words up. 

 

“How did they possibly manage all this?” Mrs. Schuyler was the one most vocal about the state of affairs, though not the most affected. 

“From what I've seen? They've had years of practice doing this. They probably watched whoever took care of them previously and learned from them.” George answered. 

“Drugged… and the two of them just walked in there and everyone fell in…” 

“They've been dealing with each other since they were all very young, if the smallest two were anything to go by.” 

“And we're just leaving them all there…” 

“What're we gonna do, call CPS and have them placed into different foster homes?” Martha scowled. 

“I guess not, but  _ something _ -!” 

“We could get them groceries.” Peggy offered. “And clean out the fridge. So they don't have to. They're sick, Mom, what do we do when people are sick?” 

“We cook and we ask what can be done for them.” Mrs. Schuyler responded, years of manners kicking in. “They're children. They shouldn't be doing anything, let alone right now when they're at their weakest. You're right, Peggy… thank you.” 

The preteen nodded politely. 


	17. Never Go To Reynolds' place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why you don't get into adult business, Jeff...

 

“What, fuck up like you? He wouldn't.” A new voice (Aaron, Alex noted) interrupted brashly, having been woken up by their chatter.

“I did.” 

Jeff's confirmation was met with silence. Alex himself had frozen, tensed to the core and wound so tightly that he almost hit Isaac when the boy went to put a hand on his arm. He apologized, focused on relaxing.

“And why,” He finally ground into the radio.”would you do that?” 

“Because you were stupid enough to stop.” 

“He ever tell you why he stopped?” 

Eliza… he was dead. If he wasn't dead before, he was dead now. She'd bash his face in so badly they wouldn't be able to ID him on sight. She'd chop him into little tiny pieces and put him into whatever the Schuyler’s next meal was. She'd-.

“Alex, whatever you're thinking, it's probably not true.” She murmured. 

“I know I told them-.” 

“Not to go near Reynolds, we both did. Apparently Jeff wanted to find out why for himself.” 

“I’ll see if I can buy out the contract. What the hell, Thomas, do you abandon all sense before you go outside?”

“Hey, we thought you took all the stupid when you were shipped to Virginia, but apparently there was enough to last.” Aaron sneered. 

“Fuck you!” Jeff hissed. 

“No, you asshole, fuck you. You fucking drilled us deeper into the hole Alex just got done crawling his way out of. How fucking dare you, you  _ bastard _ !” Aaron hissed venomously. 

“I got a job!” Jeff protested. 

“What the fuck kind of idiot are you, Jefferson? Why do you think Alex would give up a thousand dollars a week unless it came with something he wasn't alright doing?”

“Because he was a fool! That was the first time we could eat without worrying where our next meal was coming from and he threw that away because, what, he was scared?” Jeff sneered.  

“He would have died if he hadn't, and then where would any of us be? Certainly not still in the Larson House. Not when none of us were old enough to get proper jobs.” Aaron hissed. “If you're going to tread that tired path, don't bother coming home. Madison doesn't need to catch whatever you could be bringing in and I don't want anyone from the club sniffing around looking for you.” 

“Wait, Aaron-!” 

“If you're going be out all hours of the day and night, running stuff for Reynolds, then you might as well stay out. Step foot through the front door while under his employ and I'll do what I did to every asshole I've ever come across.” Burr informed him.

“And what will that be?” Jeff sneered. 

“Send you running back to where you came from. There's a reason the foster system spat me out here.” Burr scoffed coldly.

“And while you're at it, drop your radio off in the mailbox.” 

“What?!” 

“If you're going to be a criminal then I won't have you coming around. You damn sure won't be talking to anyone. So drop off your radio and go on about your business.” 

“You didn't do this with Alex!” Jeff scowled accusingly. 

“I didn't have the chance. And by the time we actually caught onto him, he was done with Reynolds. If you're going to take a job from a mob boss, I won't have you around the House.” 

“He's not a mob boss! You can't keep me from checking on James!” 

“Madison will be perfectly fine with us. It's your choice, Thomas. Make is a good one.” 

“Aaron, wait!” Jeff exclaimed. “Goddammit, Burr, answer me! I'm coming back whether you like it or not!” 


	18. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets that all revolve around one concept: Eliza needs to clean up her act.

Reynolds smacked the back of her head.

“What was that for?” Eliza whined.

“Cuz I felt like it.” 

“You gonna keep it up?” 

“Sure am.” He smirked. 

“Asshole.” She groused. 

“Never claimed otherwise.” He snorted. “If you're gonna act like Maria then I'll start treating you like her.” 

That froze her. 

“Say what now?” 

“Last I checked, I didn't raise a bitch.” 

“No, you just led by example.” Eliza spat. 

“If that's the example you got then you're screwed.” Reynolds chuckled darkly. 

“What, shocked that one of us turned out to be just like you? I'd say your odds were pretty good.”

* * *

“Oh my God will you two just kiss and make up already?” Aaron scowled.

“Excuse you-?” Mrs. Schuyler sniffed, obviously surprised. 

Alex yawned in response. 

“Not too sure she's worth it anymore.” 

“Not if he's gonna be a jackass the entire time.” 

“Oh that's real fuckin rich coming from you.” Jeff sneered. 

“What?” 

“You're starting to act like the world owes you something, Lizzie. It started after Phil died and apparently has only gotten worse… I wonder why that is.” He scoffed. 

“Explain yourself, Thomas.” Eliza hissed. 

“There isn't much to explain. After Phil died you turned into a colossal bitch. I'm surprised Alex never decked your ass with all the shit you put him through. And don't get me started on how epically you fucked up after we found out he was working for Reynolds.” 

“I'm not denying that. What's your point?” 

“My point is, Princess, that you've had time to process because they settled you down pretty quick. I'm guessing Alex hasn't had the same chance. Even if he did, this is the first time he's seeing you since you basically exiled him. What makes you think he should cooperate with you when we never know if you'll come out swinging?” 

* * *

“Oh my God will you two just kiss and make up already?” Aaron scowled.

“Excuse you-?” Mrs. Schuyler sniffed, obviously surprised. 

“She wishes.” 

“That's the dumbest idea I've heard yet.” 

“Don't talk to him like that. Better yet, don't talk to them at all.” 

“Why not?” 

“You've obviously lost your fucking mind. I'd hate for that to be contagious.” Alex sneered. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You're excused.” He snorted. “Upstairs, Elizabeth. We'll talk later.” 

* * *

“Oh, go fuck a cactus.” Eliza snapped.

“You're about as prickly as one, so I guess that counts.” Alex drawled.

“Damn.” Aaron snickered, impressed. “You gonna let 'im talk to you like that?” 

Eliza shook her head to clear it. 

“That's the most roundabout way of saying we're still on good terms that I've heard yet.” She offered at last. 

* * *

 

Ellie snorted. 

“I’d appreciate not being hit on.” Alex offered. “Last I checked Lizzie’s got a protective streak a mile wide. And a metal baseball bat. So.” 

Lizzie snickered. 

“I reserve the metal bat for those who truly deserve it.” She informed him. “Besides, if I took that thing to every girl who thought you were pretty I’d have one hell of a body count.” 

“Good God, Ma, can you save the flirting for after breakfast?” Phil groaned playfully.

Alex burst into laughter at the younger boy’s proclamation. 

“You ain’t seen shit until you’ve had Reynolds sweet-talk someone over the phone first thing in the morning.”    
“I’m pretty sure that was a potential client, and he was trying to get her out of his hair.” Eliza snickered.   
“More like out of his bed.” Alex scoffed. 

“I heard somewhere that stuff like this deserves at ‘not in front of the kids’ but he’s ten, the other two are teens and the rest are old enough to know exactly what we’re talking about.”    
“That doesn’t make it appropriate.” 

“You ever see someone die giving birth, Mrs. Schuyler?” Alex purred eerily. Phil gulped. 

“Heavens no!” The woman yelped. 

“Pray that you never do, and maybe we can talk about what’s appropriate.”    
“Yeah, like perhaps telling me  _ why _ she died giving birth.” 

“It’s not something you’re ready to hear, Phil.”

“You just told Mrs. Schuyler that you could say whatever you wanted in front of me.”    
“Let it go, Philip Morgan.”    
“I deserve to know!” He snapped out. 

Alex inhaled deeply and shot Eliza a dark look. She shrugged. 

“Boy’s your problem now.” She snorted. 

“I’ll tell you how your mother died, Philip. Finish your breakfast and you’ll hear all about how much of a jackass your father was.” 

“Jay won’t be happy about this.” 

“Jay hasn’t been happy since Laura died. Some things are better left unsaid, and he’s about to learn why.” 

* * *

“And here's a face I'd hoped to never see again.”

“You can't possibly mean that.”

“Depends.”

“On?” 

“You've had two years of smooth sailing, and if your attitude doesn't reflect that…” 

“Then what?” 

“I'll just have to make sure it does.” 

* * *

 

“Well well well, if it isn't Lizzie Schuyler…” 

“Whoever thought this was a good idea has lost their goddamned minds.” 

“I've learned well enough that fate can be a fickle bitch.”

  
  


“Yes, I absolutely left the place grew up in and the boy I grew up with on purpose. Yep, that was all me.” 

 

* * *

 

“We are not doing this again.” 

  
  



	19. Dealing with Bastards 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Hamilton makes an appearance... but nobody likes a leech.

“Hey kid!” 

Alex rolled his eyes and kept going. 

“Kid! I know you hear me calling you!” 

Alex whipped around right as the man (who barely deserved the title of human being, let alone 'father’) tried to place a hand on his shoulder.

“There are way too many kids here for you to be talkin to me.” He sneered. “Go away.” 

He turned around, and James Hamilton, asshole extraordinaire, grabbed his arm and yanked back. 

“You think that just because-.” He didn't get to finish his rant because Alex twisted out of his hold and shoved him to the ground. And then he bolted. 

“Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit-.” He kept running until he found his homeroom class. 

“Eliza, he’s back! He fucking found me!” Alex panted when he reached the doorway. Luckily enough, Eliza was there. Unluckily enough, she knew exactly what he was talking about. “That fucking bastard thought he could start talking and I'd follow him like some common dog!” 

The teacher looked stricken and he noticed that the few kids in the class looked worried as well. 

“Shit, sorry for the scare. I, uh, I'm not on the best of terms with, well, he's my father but he hasn't done his goddamn job a day in his life, so…”

It took a few minutes for him to stop panting, but the teacher nodded solemnly and told him to take a seat. He did so and put his head on the desk. The surface was cool, good for calming down after running through all the building. 

“Did he ask for anything?” Eliza demanded

“I didn't give him a chance.” Alex growled.

“Good. If he does, let him rot.”   
  


* * *

 

“You think that just because you got adopted by some rich folk you can just turn your back on me?”

“I think that I can do whatever the fuck I  _ want _ , because I'm not your responsibility and you're not mine. Get as far away from me as possible.” 

“Or what, you spoiled brat?” 

“For starters,” George came out of  _ fucking nowhere _ and Alex liked every second of watching James balk and squirm. “You'll be escorted off the property. I'm sure a restraining order will be on your doorstep, wherever that may be, by tomorrow. But for now… if I ever see you near someone that Alexander even remotely associates with… well. Nobody likes a guy who harasses children.” 

 


	20. All Roads Lead Back To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four First Conversations the foster folks could have witnessed.

The Schuylers appeared the next day at breakfast. Apparently they were old friends of the Washingtons who were extremely eager to finally have an excuse to meet Isaac Washington (who would like to be called Philip from now on thank you very much.) and the new foster kid the family had scooped up on such short notice. George opened the door. The oldest flounced in like she owned the place with a quick “Hello!” before racing to the kitchen. The middle sister was more polite, more cautious in her introduction. Most would call her a recluse. Nobody knew why she was only ever good with kids younger than her. The youngest stopped to hug George before padding carefully after her sister. 

“Oh my God, Ellie, the new one’s hot!” Angelica squeaked. Alex rolled his eyes as the remaining two sisters entered the kitchen. 

“You say that about every other guy you meet so forgive me if I- hey, Al, forgive me I'm a bit- holy shit, is that Phil or am I seeing things?!” 

“That's Phil.” Alex offered. 

“Huh, poor Laura's gotta be overworked up there.” Ellie snorted.

“No shit.” Alex mused. 

The pair burst into snickers.

“Why is this happening?” Ellie inquired, gasping for air. 

“Because we're just that lucky, Liz. Look at it this way: the kid's alive and where we can see him. And he'll be staying that way for the rest of his life.” Alex's words turned sharper toward the end and he flashed the younger boy a dark look. Isaac stuck his tongue out.

“I have actual parents now, so you can't tell me what to do anymore.” 

“Whaaaat, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over all the diapers I changed and the food you ate.” Alex snorted.

“And the chew toys. God, this kid was merciless when he was teething.” Ellie scowled. 

“Fuckin tell me what I can and can't do. How old are you again?” Alex scoffed.

“I'll be ten on Columbus Day.” Isaac protested.

“And who made sure you  _ got _ to ten years old?” 

“You and the other four.” The nine year old grumbled.

“Exactly, now shut up and finish eating. On that note, do the world a favor and try not to choke. You've been mortally injured enough for one lifetime.”

* * *

 

The Schuylers appeared the next day at breakfast. Apparently they were old friends of the Washingtons who were extremely eager to finally have an excuse to meet Isaac Washington (who would like to be called Philip from now on thank you very much.) and the new foster kid the family had scooped up on such short notice. George opened the door. The oldest flounced in like she owned the place with a quick “Hello!” before racing to the kitchen. The middle sister was more polite, more cautious in her introduction. Most would call her a recluse. Nobody knew why she was only ever good with kids younger than her. The youngest stopped to hug George before padding carefully after her sister. 

“Oh my God, Ellie, the new one’s hot!” Angelica squeaked. Alex rolled his eyes as the remaining two sisters entered the kitchen. 

The girl designated Ellie loped into the kitchen, well-prepared to roll her eyes at her sister’s declaration. What she found was Alex eating breakfast at the table with the Washingtons. What she felt was little Philip Morgan ramming into her with all the force his (nine? ten?) year old body could muster. Which ended up being a lot. Eliza shifted her weight just in time to stagger back and barely catch the boy, years of practice being the only thing that saved them both from toppling over. 

Phil squeezed the mess out of her and buried his face in her shoulder, mumbling nonwords that she could barely make out. 

“We’re having breakfast. Want any?” Phil’s eyes were pinned on the girl who’d helped raise him for two-thirds of his life, and he lead her to the spot he previously occupied. 

“I think I might.” Eliza offered quietly. “But maybe later.” 

“Put your head down.” Alex murmured around his food. 

Eliza gave Philip his plate and complied, eyes squeezed shut as she hoped to ward off the beginnings of a headache. 

“Breathe, Liz.” He muttered, noting the look on his friend’s face.

Eliza didn’t bother opening her eyes for what felt like hours but was mere moments, and in that time Alex finished his food and the adults talked among themselves in fierce whispers. 

“Guess we shouldn't have assumed.” She croaked.    
“Can’t blame anyone, even the socials thought he was a goner. Dumbass kid.”

“I'm not dumb.” 

“Yes you're are.” Alex sneered. “You're a dumbass kid who couldn't let anything go, and it got you killed.” 

“Paul wouldn't shut up about you guys, you think I just started punching him for no reason?” 

“I think that when you saw George you should have run. Like we've been teaching you. And what did you do?” 

“Alex-!” 

“What did you do?” 

“I head-butted him.” Phil groused. 

“And what happened?” 

“He shot me.” 

“Exactly, you dumbass kid. You head-butted a boy with a gun. What exactly made you think that was a good idea, Philip?” 

“It wasn't!” Phil snapped. “Are you gonna bring this up forever?” 

“As long as I can remember it, yeah. My dumbass nephew threw away his life over something that had nothing to do with him.”

“They were talking about the Larsons!” 

“When have we given two shits about the Larsons?!” Alex demanded. 

“Since people started lumping us in with them. I thought they were talking about the two adults, but then they started talking about Lizzie and Jay and the others.”

“So instead of keeping your mouth shut and ranting when you got home, you decided in all your seven year old glory to start punching a ten year old in the face. Is that what I'm hearing right now?” 

“Sounds about right.” Eliza snorted. “He really does take after his mother.” 

“Eacker would be dead.” Alex crowed. “Because my sister would have kicked his ass all the way back to his house and then shot him.” 

“In front of his parents, though?” Eliza's voice caught and Alex flashed her a strange look.

“What kind of monster would kill a kid right in front of their parents? I meant like in the hand or something. This is the woman who died to have her kid. I doubt she'd be willing to take someone else's.” 

“As it is,she was probably screeching up there about how brainless her son was. Headbutting someone with a gun.” Eliza scoffed. “You're so lucky I'm not in charge of you anymore.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I'd get smacked and whatnot.” Phil yawned. 

Alex snorted. 

“Smacked, he said. Like Reynolds wouldn't put ‘im over a knee and tear his hide every time he thought about it.” 

The girl designated Ellie stopped short and her eyes grew wide with recognition.

“Well no shit, Angie, can we focus on the part where this is supposed to be impossible?!” She snapped. Alex scooped another forkful of eggs into his mouth and chewed for a bit as he watched his friend process the scene before him. “Jesus, I thought I was dreaming the first time.” 

“You've seen him before?” Alex asked, rising from his chair and walking to her side. 

“Mom wanted me to pick Peggy up from martial arts.” Eliza recalled numbly as her friend guided her to the seat he previously occupied. 

“Bunch of kids we're in a corner. Probably the after school program now that I think about it. This shouldn't be real.” She insisted. Isaac crawled from his chair into her lap. 

“'m real, Ma. Didn't mean to scare you.” He mumbled. Eliza just buried her face in his shoulder. 

Alex snorted and cleared the table. 

“I sure don't remember that warm a welcome.”

“That's because you're mean, Al.” Isaac groused. 

“I changed your diapers, I reserve the right to be a mean as I want.” Alex scoffed as he snatched Isaac's plate off the table. 

“Betcha my mom would disagree with you.” 

That got a reaction out of Eliza, and she raised her head to stare at the boy at her lap. 

“You don't even know who she is.” 

“Yeah, cuz y'all don't tell me anything.” 

“Here we go.” Alex groaned from by the sink.

“Okay, yeah, you're real alright. Go wash your face or I'll  _ really _ pop you a good one.” 

Isaac hopped off Eliza's lap with a squeaked out “Yes ma.” and disappeared without further objection. 

“Well, we know who to call when he tries acting up again.” George snorted. 

“Alex’ll do.” Eliza yawned as aforementioned boy returned from washing the plates. “Better yet, turn his radio and tell Jay or Aaron what he did. That'll set him straight permanently.” 

“Jay don't mess around when it comes to Phil. Isaac. Who the hell changed his name, anyway? I mean, I get his last name, because he got adopted, but why not keep the first one?”

“They might have felt like someone was going to come after him.” Martha offered.

Good thing Alex wasn't carrying anything, because he whipped around to face the woman. Likewise, Eliza's head snapped up, face instantly alarmed. 

“What?!” They both hissed. 

“Has anyone  _ tried _ going after him?” Eliza wondered.

“Who would know where to look? It's not like his existence is public knowledge. Only reason we know is because we saw him for ourselves.” Alex mused. Eliza nodded and did her best to unstiffen. She hadn't even known she'd tensed up. 

“All the social worker said was that he got caught up in the middle of a school shooting and barely pulled through.” George reported. 

“Yeah, that's about right… no one would care enough to go looking for him unless they were around the orphanage when he was.” 

“So that rules out anyone stupid enough to try and hurt 'im.” Eliza scoffed. “And anyone who tries gets a bat to the face.” 

“Ultimate shiner!” Alex crowed. Eliza narrowed her eyes.

“You say that like I've ever actually hit you.” 

“With the bat? Hell no, I wouldn't be alive!” He snorted. “It's a joke, Liz. Don't actually hit anyone in the face with your bat. Unless Trawler and his crew try making an appearance.” 

“He's banned from the block, remember?” 

“This isn't the orphanage anymore, Liz, and the guy's an actor now.” 

“Shit. I'm not gonna bother with that now. If he finds us we'll deal with him like we should have the first time.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Alex scoffed. 

“I’m gonna see what else is in my room.” He announced. 

“But we just got here!” Angie objected. 

“I don't control whether  _ you _ stay or go, but I don't have to put on a show anymore. Everyone here is adopted.” 

With that, Alex flashed a winning smile and left the kitchen. 

“Ho _ ly _ shit.” Eliza grumbled. 

“That's the longest you've talked in quite a while.” Mrs. Schuyler noted. “Hopefully this continues. Maybe that boy’ll be good for something.” 

“And you wonder why we can't have nice things.” Eliza scowled, rising to unsteady feet. 

“Just where are you going?” Her mother demanded. 

“To take a nap.” The middle child snorted. “Or find Alex. Hopefully both.” 

“You would fall asleep in front of a stranger?” Angie gasped. 

Eliza went to say something, but thought better of it. 

“You'll figure it out eventually.” She yawned before stumbling out of the kitchen. 

* * *

 

If they want the truth then they can have it.” She sneered. 

“Elizabeth-!” Mrs. Schuyler gasped reprovingly. 

“Then there’s hope for them yet. How much are we telling them?”    
“They’ll know what… they’ll know what Isaac knows.” 

“So almost everything. Wonderful. Hear that, rich folks? You get our life stories.” 

“What happened to us not deserving anything?” Angelica scoffed.

“You’ve never seen Hurricane Tailorman in action and I hope that you never do.” Alex chirped before slipping past the group and into the living room. 

“Alex and I were both six when we got to the Larson House. You may not ask about before then because almost everything has to be corroborated by an outside source. You can imagine how many of those are left running around.” Eliza chuckled bitterly. “The oldest orphans there were two siblings, Laura Morgan and her brother, Jacob. Laura died giving birth to Isaac, and Jake ran away because he couldn’t handle the stress.”

“What do you mean the girl died?!” 

“Complications due to childbirth was what the official autopsy report says.” Alex informed them. “Like my sister was weak or something.” 

Eliza didn’t say anything, but shot the boy a dark look. 

“When… when Isaac was-.” 

“You can call me by my first name.” The Washington boy offered. “My social worker changed it because he didn’t want anyone to find me should the Eackers go looking.” He explained. “But Isaac Washington isn’t the name I was born with, and as much as I love Mom and Dad, this was going to come up eventually.”    
“I’m surprised you waited as long as you did.” Martha murmured sadly. Isaac winced and turned an apologetic gaze to his mother.

“I thought I could get used to it.” He offered. “It’s not as easy as TV makes it look.” 

“You really need to stop watching those police shows.” Alex groused. 

“What’d you say?” Isaac wondered, snapping out of his trance. 

“Nothing, kid. Talking to myself.”    
“Anyway, Phil was born the year after we got there, and by that time kids had shuffled in and out. The ones who stayed were Aaron and Maddy. Jeff joined us eventually, after his stint with The Averages. And then we lived life and then everyone found out about Larson’s affair-.” 

“The dumbass.” Alex scoffed. Eliza smacked his arm and he rolled his eyes. 

“How the fuck did Sylvia not know that her husband was cheating on her? It was so goddamned obvious that we walked in on them!”

“Yeah, because he controlled the money. We had to go to him. Most people don’t expect someone they’re in love with to betray them, Alex.”

“I guess we’re not making that much sense. Brandon and Sylvia Larson are the official caretakers of the Larson House. Their names are on the license and they were the ones getting the checks.” 

“Probably still are.” 

“Not if Reynolds has stuck his foot in the door.” 

“He can’t possibly know where they are-.” 

“He knows where the checks go. That’s the only reason we didn’t go belly-up after everything played out.” Alex insisted. 

 


End file.
